Wanderlust: The Heart of the Mountain
by thekidisnotyourson
Summary: The story of a pair of violet eyes, changing the future of the heir of Durin. (Summary is a work in progress...I am awful at them.) Prequel to my short story, "Durin's Son"
1. Alone

**Author's Note:  
**  
Well. Here it is. The promised prequel to my short story,_ 'Durin's Son' _It isn't much...yet. But, my my it is indeed a tanlged web! My thanks goes out to **starrobin88**. It was she that actually got me writing this one! Thank you, dear! Also, a big thanks goes out to **Lady Viola Delesseps**. She helped me out with the title to this one! I would like to thank the Professor for these amazing characters that I am getting to work with. Thank you, Professor Tolkien.

Chapter One: Alone.

Orophina lay cold and alone in her damp, musty cell, waiting for the nightly visit from her son. She knew the time was close, the torches were being lit, and the evening Guard now took his position, feet from her cell door. She sat at the foot of her bed, and as she looked up saw the face of her son. Orophina walked towards the door, and watched as her son put the key in the lock of her cell door. "Hello, Legolas." she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Mother," he said, as the guard closed the cell door beind him, "You look well."

Orophina's violet eyes brightened as she smiled, "Thank you. You look well also. Green suits you." she said, as she looked closely at her son.

"Father has finally appointed me to the Guard. I lead my first scouting expedition in the morning." he said proudly.

"How is he? Your father?" Orophina asked as she poured she and her son wine.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "The same as always. Cold, unfeeling, heartless. He was in a good mood today, though."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He has recieved and invitation from the King under the Mountain."

"I am happy for him. I have long wished to see the stone halls or Erebor with my own eyes."

"You are going as well, mother. The King has invited the King and Queen of the Woodland realm."

Orophina laughed as she took a sip of wine. "You know that he will not allow me to go. I have yet to see outside these walls in fifteen years."

"He will bring you." Legolas said, firmly.

"How do you know this?"

"Thranduil cares much about appearances. He will bring you. He will force you to act happy, look as beautiful as ever. The King and his beautiful Queen. It is a pretty picture."

"Of course. How silly of me to think that my duty was done, after having given birth to his son and heir. I d have a use after all!" Orophina said sarcastically.

"Mother, he cares for you."

Orophina rolled her eyes, "I am sure. Is it his love for me that keeps me down here?"

"Your punishment is coming to an end. Your journey...it is your release."

"You say much, Legolas."

"Perhaps I shall say no more." Legolas said, as he stood and made his way towards the door.

"Don't go. Please- your Majesty." Orophina said, curtsying to her husband.

"Legolas, leave us." Thranduil commanded.

Legolas bowed, "Yes, your Majesty." he said stepping around his father and exiting the cell.

Orophina's sarcastic, joking demeanor instantly left her as he husband sat on the edge of her bed. She immediately cast her gaze to the stone floor and clasped her hands together, to keep them from trembling.

"Greetings, wife."

"Your Grace." she whispered.

"How are you this evening, my Queen?" Thranduil asked.

"I am well, thank you." she said. "How are you, Majesty?"

"Very well. I trust our son has shared the news?"

Still staring at the floor, Orophina smiled. "Yes. You are going to Erebor."

"As are you."

Orophina's violet eyes glowed with excitement, "As you command, your Majesty."

Thranduil sighed, "Orophina, please."

"Yes, your Majesty?"

Thranduil stood, and knelt before her. "Does this news not please you?" he asked, as he raised her head with his hand. "You're free."

Orophina's violet eyes met Thranduil's blue, and for a moment there existed happiness between them both. "Truly?" she whispered.

"Yes. This imprisonment was foolish of me. I ask you for your forgiveness." Thranduil said, with his hand on his chest, his head bowed.

"Perhaps one day you shall have it." she said.

" I understand. Come, I will escort you to our room."

Orophina's violet eyes widened in shock, "Our room?" she asked.

"Yes. You are my wife. You will return to our bed." Thranduil said, helping his wife to her feet. "If it is agreeable to you, of course."

"I shall do as you command, my King." she said, bowing her head.

"I'm asking you..."

"I am yours to command."

"Orophina, stop this. Tell me what you want!" he shouted.

Orophina, fearful of the wrath of her husband pressed herself against the wall. "I want to rest." she said in a small, defeated voice.

Thranduil, still angry took his wife by the arm and pulled her from her cell. His grip tightened, and became cruel as he nearly dragged her through his Hall, and to the bedchamber they shared in happier times. "Here. Rest." he said as he opened the door. "Well?! Go!" Thranduil shouted, as he pushed Orophina over the threshold.

Orophina stumbled, and placed a hand on the wall to prevent herself from falling. "I fear this place." she said.

"Good." Thranduil hissed into her ear. "You lost much the last night you spent in this room, did you not?"

Trembling with fear Orophina bowed and said, "Yes, your Majesty."

Taking delight in the fearful being bowing before him, Thranduil smiled. "Rest well. We leave at first light."

"Yes, your Majesty." Orophina said.

As the door closed behind her husband, Orophina moved towards the bed, and sat on its edge. She looked at all around her, all was as it was on the night of her imprisonment. She turned in the bed, and drew back the blankets._ 'I had thought this bed would still be covered in blood.' _she thought as she settled underneath them. As she closed her eyes, she could see nothing but herself holding the bloody corpse of her newborn daughter to her chest.

* * *

A/N:  
Alright, so Thranduil is the main baddie (for now) in this story. Now, if you have any questions about this story of mine, do not be shy! I love answering any and all questions! Thank you for reading, M.


	2. Nothing is for Certain

**Author'sNote:  
**  
Just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have read this so far! A big ol special thanks goes out to the folks who have favorited and followed this little story of mine! Now, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Nothing is for Certain

Thorin, exhausted after a day of practicing his swordsmanship, found himself becoming more impatient with his grandfather and father as they talked on about the impending arrival of the woodland elves.

"You will be there to greet them." Thrain said to his son.

"I see no point in it. I do not need to be there." Thorin said, rolling his eyes as he took another sip of ale.

Thrain stood, and placed his hand on the shoulder of his son. "Yes, you will. You are the heir of Durin. One day, you shall be King."

"Enough. I do not need a lecture on my heritage."

"Please, Thorin. We wish only to gain their respect. It would bring many wonderous things to our kingdom if we did this."

"And why should I care about gaining their respect? You may bow to Thranduil if you wish. I will not."

"Silence!" Thror bellowed, rising from his seat. "Thorin, you will stand by my side as they arrive."

Thorin not one to disobey an order from the King nodded, "Yes, grandfather-King."

Thror smiled affectionately at his grandson, "We must learn to understand the world beyond our mountain, we can leanr much from the elves."

"You are right." Thorin said.

"Do not be so upset, Thorin. Be merry! Besides, I've heard that the Queen is fair to look upon!" Thror happily said.

Thorin gave his father and grandfather a small smile as he left the room.

"I hope that he is able to contain his prejudice while the King and his Queen are here." Thror said to his son.

* * *

Thranduil, wanting to make amends decided that he would wake his wife as the sun rose. He walked slowly to their room, balancing a tray full of fruits and greens in his arms. As he opened the door with his foot, he was rewarded with the sight of his wife sitting in the middle of the bed, brushing her waist-length black hair. "Wife."

Orophina, hearing the voice of her husband stiffened. "Your Majesty." she said, setting her brush down on the bed side table.

"I have brought you something to eat." he said, placing the tray before her on the bed.

"Thank you, your Grace, but I am not hungry." Orophina said.

"Fine." Thranduil said, as he sat on the bed beside her.

As Orophina felt the bed sink down beside her she turned her head slightly, and saw her husband remvoing his boots. She moved away from him, trying to hide her true feelings of fear and ditrust.

Thranduil took a hold of her forearm as Orophina began to move away from him. "Does my presence disgust you?" he asked, as his grip tightened.

"No. I was simply making room for you, your Majesty."

Thranduil saw the look of fear in the eyes of his wife. Wanting to ease her out of her constant state of fear, Thranduil gently pulled her closer to him. "I am sorry, Orophina. I wish only to be close to you."

"If that is your wish, your Majesty."

"My love, my wish is-look at me," he said, turnign the face fo his wife towards his. "My only wish is this; I want you to love me as you once did."

"Yes your Majesty." she tonelessly said.

"You are my wife, please, use my name when you speak to me."

"As you wish, Thranduil."

As the sound of his name passed from her lips. he knew that he could bear it no longer. He lowered his lips onto hers, for the first time in fifteen years. However, he noticed that her excitement did not match his own. Thranduil pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. "What has happened to us, my Queen?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There was a time when I all I had to do is be standing before you, and your eyes would darken with your desire. Do you not remember our youth? The night of our betrothal ceremony? You loved me, then."

Orophina smiled as she recalled the night she and Thranduil gave their bodies to one another for the first time. "I remember that night well, and with tenderness, my King. For on that night we created our son."

"Indeed! And due to our indiscretion we were wed a week later." he laughed, as he lazily trailed a finger down her cheek.

"Our fathers were furious."

"Yes, but they could not deny our love." Thranduil said, his lips grazing her exposed collarbone.

"You loved me, I remember." she whispered.

"Ah, Phina, I still do. I always will." Thranduil said, his hand now raising the skirt of his wife's sleeping gown.

"I am your wife. It is my duty to please you."

Thranduil frowned and removed his hand, "I will have you willing, lust in your eyes, or not at all."

Thranduil then got out of the bed and quickly put on his boots and coat. "Get dressed. We are leaving."

"Husband, please..."

"Silence. I do not want your pity. I will see you at the Gate." said Thranduil as he shut the door.

Orophina quickly dressed, choosing a light, free-flowing yellow gown. She put on her cloak as she walked towards the Gate that opened itself to the Wood. As she arrived she saw four Guards, her son, and her husband.

"My son." she said, allowing him to take her into his arms.

"Mother." he whispered into her ear. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you as well, my love." she said, as she took his hand in hers. "Take this." Orophina placed in his hand a small golden ring. "My mother gave this to me before she sailed to the Undying Lands."

"Mother..." Legolas said, "You are coming back, aren't you?" His large blue eyes searched the violet eyes of his mother for an answer.

"Nothing is certain." Orophina said, hugging her child once more.

"Come now, you are not a child. Let go of your mother, Legolas." Thranduil said, uncomfortable with seeing the display of affection in front of him.

"Goodbye mother. My love goes with you." Legolas said.

"Farewell my son. My love shall always reamin here with you." she said, kissing him on his forehead.

"Legolas." Thranduil said, bowing his head to his son. "Come wife, the boats are waiting."

"We are to travel by boat?" Orophina asked.

"Yes." Thranduil answered as he watched his son disappear into the Wood.

* * *

They made their way quickly and with ease to the river, where the boats awaited them. In the water rested four boats, carved from fallen whitewood. Thranduil boarded his boat with ease, and as he sat he held out his hand to his wife. Orophina smiled in thanks as she accepted Thranduil's offer of help. "Are you excited?" he asked.

"Yes, your Majesty." Orophina quietly said as the boat began to move down the river.

"Relax, wife. You have nothing to fear. You will be safe in my company."

"I am not afraid, your Majesty." she said.

"I am glad. It pleases me that you are still brave and adventurous." Thranduil said fondly. "May I?" he asked, reaching out for the hand of his wife.

"Do as you wish."

"Fine. Be difficult. I care not." Thranduil said, turning away.

The company traveled for thre days and nights before resting. Thranduil helped Orophina from the boat, and after three days of silence said, "May you rest well tonight, my Queen."

"And you, Thranduil." she said, watching him as he walked away.

As he heard her voice speak his name, the King turned around. "What did you say?" he asked.

Nervous, Orophina cast her eyes towards the ground. "Nothing. I-I hope you rest well."

Thranduil smiled and walked towards her. "Oh?" he said. "Will you take your rest with me tonight?"

"I will."

Thranduil took her hand in his and smiled. "I look forward to it." he said.

Orophina smiled as her eyes met Thranduil's. "As do I, husband."

The King and Queen walked along the riverbank and spoke of their beloved son, the starlight, and of their upcoming visit to Erebor.

"I am curious, your Majesty...what shall be my role while we are under the Mountain?" she asked.

"You will smile, be gracious, and stun all with your beauty."

"Is that all? I am to be a pretty trinket you carry on your arm? I had hoped that I would be of some use." Orophina complained.

"Yes. A silent trinket." he said.

"Very well." Orophina said, obediently.

"Did you think that I was going to let you aid me in trade negotiations? You have no experience with such things." Thranduil laughed.

"I would enjoy learning what you know." Orophina admitted shyly.

"It is not your place."

"I understand, your Majesty. I only wish to be of use to our people. "

"You can be of use by providing me with another heir." Thranduil said coldly. "Or are you still unable to give birth to a living child?"

Hurt by his words, Orophina hung her head and began to silently weep. "I am sory to have disappointed you my King. Children are a gift, one that can be taken away just as they are given."

"I know this, Orophina. Still, I must have another. The act must take place."

"I shall try. I wish only to please you, my King."

"It would please me if the Orophina of old would return to me."

"She died alongside our daughter, Thranduil." Orophina said, as she turned her back and walked away from the King.

* * *

A/N:

So, that Thranduil. What do you think of him? I'd love to know! As always, thank you for reading! -M


	3. Arrival

**Author's Note:  
**  
A big thank you to all of new followers! Welcome! A big thank you goes out to Stardust63. Your reviews make my day. Thank you for listening to my usually terrible ideas. Yer the best! Now, before you read on raise a glass in tribute and thanks to the Professor.

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Arrival

Thorin was pacing the hall outside of the council chamber. An hour ago, he and a small scouting party had spotted the elves, and would be arriving in no more than an hour. Finally losing his patience, Thorin closed his fist and banged on the wooden door three times. He then opened the door, and stepped into the room. "Grandfather-King, father, Balin. I apologize for the interruption, the elves. They have been spotted."

Thror rose from his chair. "Are you sure? Is everything prepared?! How far are they!?"

"By my eye, less than an hour."

The eyes of the King widened as he excitedly called out instructions. "Thrain, Balin...all of you! Prepare yourselves, and then assemble in the throne room!" his voice boomed as he sped from the council room.

Thrain placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of his son, "You must look your best, Thorin. Nothing else will do." he said

Thorin bowed, and quickly left the council room, for his bedchamber. Once inside the comfort of his private rooms he searched for a well-fitting shirt of the deepest blue with silver threading. 'Good enough.' he thought. As he appraised himself in the mirror he decided that he needed to brush out his hair, for it had become tangled in the wind on his ride back home. As he left his room and shut the door behind him heard bells, and the sound of a light horn being blown on the wind. The elves had arrived. He sprinted quickly through the stone halls, trying to reach the throne room before the elves did. As he ran across the stone walkway towards the throne, he could see his grandfather smiling kindly at him, while his father looked at him as he did when he was a child. As he took his place, he heard his father say, "You're late."

"I am sorry, father." he said.

* * *

As Thorin turned back to face the heavy stone doors, they slowly began to open. Thorin then counted six elves. Four of them he knew to be guards, for he recognized their uniformed armor, and curved blades hanging from their belts. In between the Guard walked the King and Queen of the Woodland realm. 'Curious.' he thought as he noticed that the Queen was the only one to wear a cloak and hood, which concealed her face.

Thror sat proudly on his throne, the Arkenstone glowing above him. "Welcome Thranduil, King of the Woodland realm!" he said.

Thranduil bowed his head, and smiled at the King under the Mountain. "Thank you for inviting us to your kingdom. It is an honor to be a guest within these halls."

"The honor is ours, your Majesty. Allow me to introduce you to my son, Thrain." Thror said, gesturing to his right.  
Thrain stepped forward and bowed to the elf-King.

"And this," he said, gesturing to his left, "is my grandson, Thorin."

Thorin did not move from his place beside the throne, but simply bowed his head. He then returned his gaze to the nearest exit.

"A pleasure." Thranduil said, "This is my Queen, Orophina." Thranduil took the hand of his wife as she curtsied to the dwarf King and his family.

"Do you speak, my Lady?" Thror asked.

Orophina turned her head to look at her husband, he then nodded his permission for her to speak.

"Yes, your Highness." she said, in a voice clearer and more melodious than any bell any in Erebor had ever heard.

Upon hearing her voice, Thorin could only stare at the mysterious hooded creature before him.

"How was your journey, your Majesty?" Thror asked the Queen.

"Uneventful. We traveled mainly by boat." she answered.

"How interesting!" Thror said. "Ah, where are my manners? You must be weary from travel. Please, allow my attendant to escort you to your chambers."

Thranduil bowed, "Thank you. My wife is quite tired."

Thranduil and Orophina were then shown to their room by a young dwarf woman as they stood outside of the door she said, "Rest well, your Majesties. I shall return when it si time for the Welcoming Feast." She then opened the door for the King and Queen, and made her exit.

As the door closed Thranduil tossed his his crown onto the bed. "I am glad that is over."

Orophina said nothing as she took off her cloak, and sat in a chair nearest to the fireplace.

"What do you think of them so far?" Thrandul asked.

"They are kind, eager to learn, and very accomodating. They are a very interesting people." she said.

"Yes, they are most interesting. I must say, I am quite curious about this Welcoming Feast." Thranduil said as he removed his boots and coat. He then got into the bed and readied himself for his rest. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"If you wish." Orophina said as she rose from her seat.

As Thranduil stared at his wife, his companion of nearly one-thousand years he smiled, feeling love for his wife. "I do wish it. Come to me, bare." he said.

"V-very well." she nervously said as she made easy work of the ties that held her dress to her body. As she walked towards the bed where her husband lay she felt in her stomach uneasy, for she no longer craved the touch of her husband as she once did.

As Orophina got into the bed beside him Thranduil whispered, "I had nearly forgotten how beautiful you are."

"Thank you."

"Are you willing?" he asked, his hand on her bare stomach.

"I will do my duty as your wife."

"Nevermind." he snapped. "I do not want your duty, I want your heart."

"What you truly want is a son. Not my love." Orophina said.

Enraged, Thranduil brought his face to her pointed ear, "Never speak to me that way again. Your defiance will not be tolerated." he hissed.

Eyes wide with the fear of once again being struck for her defiance she whispered, "I am sorry, my King."

"You will be. Trust in that, you will be sorry." Thranduil said as he rolled over, and went peacefully to his rest.

* * *

Soft knocking on the door woke Thranduil. He quickly got out of the bed and opened the door to the dwarven attendant. "Is it time?" he asked.

"Yes. We await your arrival." the young dwarf said.

"Very well. My Queen and I shall dress and arrive shortly. Thank you, child." Thranduil said shutting the door.  
Thranduil then walked towards the bed and gently tapped the shoulder of his wife. "Wake, Orophina." he said.

Orophina blinked slowly, opening her eyes. "Yes, your Majesty." she said as she got out of the bed.

"You will wear this." Thranduil said, placing a white gown on the bed.

"Do you wish for my face to remain hidden, your Majesty?" she asked as she took the dress into her hands.

"No. I wish for you to stun them all with your beauty." Thranduil said, placing his crown on his head.

"As you wish." Orophina said, stepping into the gown.

"That gown looks well on you." Thranduil said, admiring the way the long flowing sleeves touched the floor. He then took her arm in his and said, "Shall we?"

Thranduil opened the door and along with his wife followed the dwarven attendant through halls and up stairs. After a few minutes of travel, they reached the feasting hall. The dwarf knocked loudly on the large, red door. As it was opened, she called out: "The King and Queen of the Woodland Realm!"

All in the Feasting Hall erupted into cheers and applause as Thranduil and Orophina stepped over the threshold."Welcome!" the King under the Mountain called out as he stepped down from the table, bowing before the elves. "My Queen! I am happy to finally see your face. What a beauty!"

"Yes, she is." Thranduil said, his grip on Orophina's arm tightening.

"Come join us." Thror said, gesturing to the empty seats beside him.

Thranduil bowed, and with Orophina followed Thror to the high table. Thranduil sat beside the King, Thrain on the other side of him. Orophina was placed beside her husband, with the young dwarf Prince Thorin at her other side. Not wishing to anger her husband further, she cast her eyes to the empty plate in front of her.

"Well, let the feast begin!" Thror called out, much to the delight of his people. Soon after, serving people came forward and set dishes full of food before them. Orophina's eyes flickered towards a dish that was placed before her, it was some kind of meat, which she had never seen with her own eyes.

"It is wild boar, your Highness." Thorin said as he placed some of the meat onto his plate. "Have you ever had any?"

"No, she has not." Thranduil said. "Our kind do not eat meat."

Ignoring the words spoken by Thranduil, Thorin asked, "Would you like to try it?"

"No, she does not." Thranduil said, his dislike of the Prince apparent in his tone. He then watched as a server poured him a glass of red wine.

"Wine, my Lady?" the server asked.

"No. My wife will have water."

Orophina smiled in thanks as the server brought her a glass of water.

Thorin was quick to notice the control that the Elvenking had over his wife. Wanting to see this sad being smile, he watched Thranduil, waiting for him to become deep in coversation with his grandfather. As his attention was now elsewhere, Thorin took his full glass of wine and switched it with Orophina's water.

Orophina, not one to miss anything turned her head and smiled slightly at Thorin.

"Thank you." she whispered as she took a sip of the wine. As the wine washed over her tongue, her grin widened. "Perfect."

"I am glad it pleases you." Thorin said.

"It tastes of my home."

"What does?" Thranduil asked. "What tastes of home?"

Orophina took the hand of her husband and smiled. "The water. It tastes as if it were from our own spring, my love."

Thorin, always quick to act switched the glasses once more.

"Oh, it does?" Thranduil said. "I would like to try some." Thranduil then took her glass and took a sip of the water. "Ah, you are right. It does."

Relieved, Orophina began to eat from the bowl of grapes that were nearest to her. She found herself enjoying nearly the entire bowl before her. Just as she was about to ask for me more the server, Thranduil placed his hand over hers and said, "You have had enough."

"Yes, your Majesty." she said, bowing her head. She only lifted her head when she saw a group of dwarven musicians enter the hall. As they began to play, she smiled once more. It had been many years since she had heard such sweet, happy music being played. Her violet eyes then lit up as she watched some of the other guests take partners and being to dance.

Thror leaned around Thranduil and asked the Queen, "Do you dance, my Lady?"

"She has not danced in many years." Thranduil said.

"What a pity! I have heard tales of beautiful elf maids and their dancing." Thror said, leanign back into his chair.

"She would make quite the fool of herself." Thranduil laughed.

Thorin was close enough to see the hurt and disappointment in the tear-filled violet eyes of the Queen. "I am no dancer, myself. Would you care to make a fool of yourself with me? " he asked.

Beneath the table, Thranduil took a hold of Orophina's thigh and gave it a hard, possessive squeeze. She quietly hissed in pain as she lowered her head. "No, thank you." she whispered.

"She would make a poor dance partner for you." Thranduil said to the dwarf-Prince.

"Then perhaps she should be allowed to practice more, your Majesty." Thorin suggested.

* * *

A/N:

Ohhhh, Thorin being snippy towards Thranduil! How about that? As always, thank you for reading! If you have any questions, let me know! -M


	4. A Moment

**Author's Note:**

Hello there! Just wanted to give thanks to all my newfollowers and favoriters! Really means a lot to me that some people are enjoying this little story! Special thanks goes out to **Stardust63** and **tazzledmuch** for taking the time to leave a review! Now before you read on, raise a glass to the professor!

* * *

Chapter Four: A Moment

"You look tired, wife. Perhaps you should return to our bedchamber and rest." Thranduil suggested, his hand gripping her leg once again.

"Yes, my King." Orophina said, rising from her seat. As she rose, all but Thranduil rose with her.

"I will come to you later." Thranduil said.

"Yes, your Majesty." Orophina said, bowing to her husband.

A dwarven attendant gently tugged on the sleeve of the Queen and smiled up at her. "I will take you to your room, my Lady." she said.

Orophina smiled kindly at the young dwarf female and followed her out of the Feasting Hall.

"Did you have a good time at the feast, your Majesty?" the attendant asked as she and the Queen made their wau through the halls.

"I did, thank you." she answered.

"Did you enjoy the wine?" the young dwarf asked.

Orophina smiled, "You saw that, did you?" she asked.

"Everyone did. It brought us all joy to see you enjoy yourself." she said. "Here we are."

"Oh! Thank you, young one. Speaking with you made this small journey of ours quite fast!" Orophina said as the door was opened.

"Rest well, my Lady." the dwarf said. " Oh, a moment..."

"Of course." Orophina said smiling at the lovely dwarf lady. She happily watched her as she fumbled about in a leather bag she had slung across her chest.

"Ah, here it is." she said, taking from her bag a small flask. "It is wine. The Prince asked me to give it to you."

Orophina took the flask in her hand and smiled. "I do not think my husband would approve of this gift."

"Prince Thorin knew that you would say that. He said that it shall remain a secret between the two of you. And myself, I suppose." she laughed.

"Give him my thanks." Orophina said.

"I would drink it before your husband returned." she warned.

"I shall. Thank you." Orophina said as she shut the door.

Orophina sat on the bed, trying to remember when she was last given a gift. ' Two thousand, two hundred-and fifty years ago.' she thought, as the image fo her son came to her mind. To Orophina, Legolas was a gift, her gift to the world. It was he that loved her most, the one being that she knew always would. Legolas also reminded her of happier times, of the love that once existed between she and Thranduil. A once happy marriage, turned sour. As Orophina thought more upon her wife, she began to sip at the wine the Prince had give to her. As she drained the flask, she felt all of her sorrow drift away. Orophina laughed quietly, and walked towards the dressing cabinet and took from it her sleeping gown. She somewhat clumsily put the gown on, then as if she were a child threw herself onto her bed. Just as she had worked her way under the blankets, Thranduil came striding into the room.

"Good evening, wife." he said, shutting the door behind him. "I had expected to find you at your rest."

"I am sorry, your Majesty."

"No, no. This pleases me." he said, smiling.

Orophina returned his smile with one of her own, "Oh, why does it please you, my King?" she asked.

"Ah, my love. Because, after two thousand, five hundred and fifty-one years of life, I still enjoy spending time with you."

'Are we truly that old?"

Thranduil laughed. "Yes, my love. One thousand years have now passed since we have gone without seeing each other at some point during the day. Isn't that a wonderful thing?" he said, changing into his nightclothes.

As she watched him change, Orophina could not help but admire his beauty. She let out a small, quiet giggle as she continued to stare, a noise which startled the King.

"I have not heard that sound from you since we were elflings, hiding in the trees from our fathers, chasing blue butterlfies." he said, smiling as he got into the bed beside his wife. Much to his delight, she did not turn or move away from him.

"Those were happy days, were they not?" Orophina said, the wine giving her boldness that she had thought had left her long ago. Further bravery filled her as she moved to lay her head on the chest of her husband. Thranduil gasped at the contact and placed his arm over her.

"We could be happy again, Orophina."

"I would enjoy that. Happiness. I have grown weary of all of this pain and sadness."

"Oh, my love." Thranduil said "I am sorry for all of the pain I have caused you.  
Thranduil kissed the top of her head, and wove his fingers into hers. "Phina, may I?" he asked, his free hand on the front laces of her sleeping gown.

Orophina nodded, "Yes, please." she said, "I wish to give you a son."

Thranduil bowed his head to his wife as he easily removed the sleeping gown of his wife. Fora few long moments he lay next to his wife, staring at her bare form. It was then he saw the scars of his temper, illuminated by the moonlight. He traield his fingers over the white scars on her back, and felt suddenly sickened with himself, wishing that he could bear these scars for her.

"So beautiful." he whispered.

"All is well, my Thranduil. Love me." Orophina said, as she gently pulled his face towards hers. She then raised her head, so that their lips could meet.

"Say it, please." Thranduil whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Say what, Thran-ohh."

"Tell me you love me." he pleaded.

Orophina was shocked at how easy the lie came spilling from her mouth. Staring into the eyes of Thranduil as he hovered above her. "I love you." she whispered.

Disgusted as she was by the lie, ad her own body's reaction towards her husband, she would not deny that he was very skilled in the art fo lovemaking. Orophina knew that this was his apology to her. As he lay next to her, tearful as he caught his breath, she lay there emotionless, hoping that by giving her body to him, that perhaps his temper would cool, and she would be given more freedom.

"Thank you, my love, my wife." he said, kissing her cheek. "Come, let us rest."

Orophina, as she was taken into his arms said, "I am not yet tired, my King." Orophina took a lock of his hair and tucked it behind his pointed ear. "May I go for a short walk about the city? I wish to view the moon and stars, and feel the night air on my face."

"Yes. Do you wish for me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, you rest, my love. Rest." Orophina said as she slowly got out of the bed.

"Wake me when you get back." Thranduil said as he watched her dress herself in her sleeping goen and robe.

"Very well. Rest, my King." she said as she smiled and exited the bedchamber.

* * *

Orophina was pleased that that her plan had succeeded. She did feel some shame in letting herself be used in such a way for something so small as a walk. But as her barefeet touched the stone she felt that the sacrifice of her dignity was worth it. As she made her way through the stone halls, she could not help but notice that there were guards walking the halls, she had been seeking one out, for she had become lost on her way to the Great Balcony. Just as she was going to abandon the search, she saw a Guard standing by a small stone door. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I hve become lost. Could you show me the way towards the balcony?" she asked.

The Guard smiled kindly at her, and gestured to the door he was standing guard by. "Through this door, yuor Majesty." he said, pushing it open for her.

"Thank you, ser." she said.

Orophina as soon as she stepped outside was overcome with delight as the cool night air touched her face. As a gentle breeze blew her hair and robe out wildly, she laughed with child-like glee.

"I see that you cannot sleep either." a deep voice said.

Orophina quickly turned, trying to find the source of the voice in the darkness. She smiled, as she saw the young dwarf prince step out from behind a large stone pillar. "No, I cannot. I...do not need to sleep as mortal do."

"So, elves do not sleep? That could account for your changeable moods." he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Each day, or night, we rest our minds. We are as alert and ever watchful as you are when you are awake. To your eyes we would look as if we were sleeping. We do sometimes sleep as you do, though not nearly as often. It would be an incredible waste of time." Orophina said as she sat on the egde of the stone ledge. Once again, she smiled as she saw a look of concern on the face of the dwarf-Prince. "Do not worry, I will not fall." she said.

"I know of the supernatural agility and balance of the elves. But still, I will continue to worry until you come down from that ledge." he laughed.

"Oh! I wanted to thank you for the wine. It was very kind of you."

"It was nothing. I am glad you enjoyed it." he said, as he leaned causually against a stone pillar.

An awkward silence filled the air as elf and dwarf stared at each other, each curious, having a thousand questions to ask the other. "You are taller than most dwarves." Orophina observed, her violet eyes fixed on his deep blue.

"Aye, I may be. And you...your eyes are different from those of your kin."

"Oh? So you have been staring at my eyes, have you dwarf? How rude." Orophina laughed, enjoying the sound, and the momentary return of her old self.

"How can I not!? They're the strangest things I have ever seen! And, I have seen some strange things in my time."

"Still, it is quite rude to stare, your highness."

"Surely one such as yourself is used to being stared at." Thorin said.

"No. I am considered to be plain, by my kind. It is my husband who is considered to be the epitome of beauty among our people."

"I do not doubt it. When first I saw him I thought that I was looking upon the fiar Queen I had heard so much about."

Orophina's eyes met Thorin's once again, and they then found themselves laughing heartily at the expense of her husband.

"Are you going to be alright, my Lady?" Thorin asked, wiping his own tears of laughter from his cheeks.

"Oh, in time I shall has been a very ling time since I have laughed. Thank you."

"It was...it was nothing." Thorin said.

"I suppose I should return to my room. I must not keep Thranduil waiting. Thank you for your company, you highness." Orophina said as she gracefully got down fro the ledge.

"You are most welcome, your Majesty." Thorin said as he bowed.

"Orophina." the Queen whispered.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"My name, is Orophina." she said. "Please, call me by my name. If you wish, of course."

"Orophina." he said, delighting in the way her name sounded on his lips. "You may call me Thorin."

"Goodnight, Thorin." she said, as she disappeared through the door, and into the city.

"Goodnight, Orophina." Thorin whispered to himself.

* * *

A/N:

Oh dear, oh dear. Stuff...things! Laughter! How about that!? Hope you all enjoyed. As always, thank you for reading! -M


	5. I See Flour

**Author's Note:  
**  
I just wanted to give a quick thanks to my new reviewer darkphoenix1280! I am so happy to have you along! Now, before reading on, raise a glass to the Professor! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five:** I See Flour

Thranduil could not recall a time when he had woken in a happier mood. At least not in the past one thousand years. He opened his eyes to see that his wife laying across his chest, he arm across his stomach.

"Good morning wife." he said, as her eyes slowly opened.

"Your Majesty. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Very well." he answered. "Did you enjoy your walk last night?"

Orophina smiled, "Yes, I enjoyed it very much." she said, recalling the laughter she had shared with the young Prince. "The view from the balcony is beautiful."

"I would like to see that one night." he said as he hugged her closer to him. "I...last night, thank you. It was perfect, for me. I trust that you were satisfied?"

"I was. I hope you were as well, husband."

"Of course I was. You have never displeased me. May I?" he asked, his hand hovering above her stomach. "I wish to know if we have created a new soul."

Orophina nodded her consent and placed Thranduil's hand on her stomach.

Using all of concentration and will Thranduil tried to see if he could detect the gentle flutter of new life within the womb of his wife. Much to his disappointment all he heard was silence. "Alas, no gift was given to us last night."

"I am sorry that I have failed you."

"Hush, none of that. We shall just have to try again." he said, his hand lingering on her stomach. "Shall we?"

Orophina laughed, "No, you letch. We are to attend a small breakfast with the King and his family. Then, you are to speak with him of trade, I believe."

"Fine. I...tonight then." Thranduil said.

"Tonight." Orophina said in agreement, knowing that she would once again be able to walk the city this night. The price of her body was small to her, especially if with it she could buy peace within her marriage with it.

"Come, we must dress." Thranduil said, helping his wife out of the bed.

* * *

King Thror, Thrain, and Thorin all sat in a small dining chamber awaiting the arrival of the King and Queen of Mirkwood.

"They certainly take their time, don't they?" Thror said.

"They are elves, father. What did you expect?" Thrain laughed.

"They are both quite old. Two thousand, two hundred and fifty-one years. Perhaps they have become slow in their dotage." Thorin said.

"You are in a fine mood this morning, my son. I take it that you slept well?" Thrain asked.

"No, not particularly. I took a walk around the city, and spent some time outside on the balcony where I looked on the stars, and spoke with the Queen."

Thror began to cough loudly, as he choked on his morning ale. "The Q-qqqueen? The elf?" he sputtered.

"Yes, Grandfather-King." Thorin answered.

"Thorin, it is unwise to spend time alone with her. I fear the wrath of her husband." Thror said, recovering from his coughing fit.

"I meant nothing by it. We shared a laugh, that is all." Thorin said. _' The most beautiful sound I have ever heard.' _he thought to himself.

"You made her laugh, did you? Well done, my son. I did not think she knew how." Thrain said.

"She has had precious little to laugh about." Thorin said, a somber seriousness in his voice.

"The Queen is happy enough, Thorin. Do not trouble yourself with her." Thrain warned.

Thranduil and Orophina in matching robes of the purest white walked into the small dining chamber holding each others hands and smiling. As they neared the table, the three dwarf Lords rose, and bowed their heads in respect.

"Good morning your Majesties! Come, dine with us!" Thror said.

"It would be our pleasure." Thranduil said. "After you, my love."

Thranduil sat beside the King, his Queen at his side.

"Did you rest well, your Majesties?" Thrain asked.

"I rested very well, thank you." Thranduil answered as he poured himself a glass of honeyed water.

"And you, your Majesty, did you sleep well?" Thorin asked the Queen.

"After I returned from my walk, I did. I rested quite well. What of you, your Highness?" she asked.

"I slept terribly. I kept on thinking of these strange glowing eyes as I tried to sleep. Terrifying and beautiful." Thorin said, smiling at the Queen from across the wooden table.

"You were fightened by a pair of eyes?" Thranduil laughed. "How strange."

"I was. For they are unlike any other eyes I have seen." Thorin said.

Orophina smiled, and placed her hand on the cheek of her husband. "They sound like your eyes, my love. For they are beautiful and terrifying." she cooed, stroking her cheek.

As Thorin took a sip of his water, he rolled his eyes, The elven King may be struck blind, but Thorin was not. He saw the lie behind the touch of the Queen. Her love for him had vanished long ago, to replaced by fear.

"Bread, your Majesty?" an attendant asked the Queen.

"Yes, please. It smells wonderful." Orophina said.

"It is fresh from our ovens, not five minutes ago." the attendant said as she placed a large slice on the plate of the Queen.

"Do your people eat bread?" Thror said, as he spread butter on his own piece.

"We do. A waybread we call lembas. One bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Orophina said.

"Do you know how to make it, Oro-your Majesty?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, she does." Thranduil said, "None but an elf can."

"Well, my Lady...I think I speak for us all when I say that we would be honored if you could find the time to make us some!" Thror said, smiling kindly at her, "If it is not too lowly a task for you, of course.

"It would be her pleasure. I would hate for her to be idle while she is here." Thranduil said.

Thror turned to his grandson, "And you, Thorin, how shall you spend your day? Surely you do not wish to listen to old men talk all day."

Thorin shrugged his broad shoulders, "You are right, I do not. I may visit the forge, observe the miners, or perhaps even loiter in the kitchens." he said.

"What interest could a male have in the kitchens?" Thranduil asked.

"I have an appetite for freshly baked goods. I have since I was a boy." Thorin anwered.

"That he has. He and his siblings were often chased out of the kitchens!" Thrain laughed, recalling the fond memory of his young children.

"You have other children?" Orophina asked.

"Indeed. Two others. My son, Frerin, and a daughter, Dis. They shall return from Dale in a few days time." Thrain said proudly.

"I do love the curious minds of children." Orophina said, smiling kindly at the King.

"Do you have any children, your Majesty?" Thrain asked.

"We do, a son. Legolas. We are currently trying for another." Thranduil said, as he took the hand of his wife in his.

"I wish you luck, King Thranduil." Thror said raising his glass, and bowing his head towards him.

Thorin, for reasons he did not know stood up suddenly and decided to leave the room.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Thrain asked his son.

"Dale, I suppose. I may see my siblings on the road." Thorin said.

"Do you no longer wish to visit the kitchens?" Orophina asked. "You would enjoy the lembas, I am sure."

"Another time perhaps." Thorin said, exiting the room.

"I apologize for his behavior, your Majesties. He has been in a foul mood as of late." Thror said. "Haifa, please escort the Queen to the kitchens. I suppose now is a godo time to discuss trade, and other business."

As Orophina stood, Thranduil took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, giving it a light kiss. "Do enjoy yourself, my Queen." he said.

* * *

Orophina followed the young dwarf woman, Haifa down to the kitchens eager to spend the day doing something she truly enjoyed. "I am glad to have finally learned your name." she said.

"As am I, Majesty. You could have asked." Haifa said.

"Among my people it is considered rude to ask for something so personal." Orophina said. "I apologize for being rude."

"It is alright, your Majesty." the young dwarf said.

"How far is the kitchen, Haifa?" Orophina asked.

"I did not think that elves grew tired...it is not far. Only down these stairs...by now you shuld be able to smell food being cooked." Haifa said, as she began to descend the stairs.

"You are quite right. It smells...I like it. " Orophina said, as Haifa opened the door that led to the kitchen.

"I hope that we have everything you need, my Lady." Haifa said, as she walked through the door, the Queen following close behind her.

"It is a common bread I make, truly. I am sure all I need is here." Orophina said as her eyes surveyed the well-stocked kitchen.

"I could leave you alone, if you wish. No one is expected down here for some time, I do not wish to intrude on your time alone." Haifa said.

"I do enjoy being alone. I have not been in some time. Stay if you wish." Orophina smiled, as he walked towards a large wooden cabinet. "Is there flour in here?"

"There is." Haifa smiled. "The big red...that's it."

"You should use the finer kind, in the grey pot on the top shelf." the deep voice of the young dwarf prince said.

"Prince Thorin! I did not...your grandfather, he said...I thought you were going to Dale?" Haifa asked nervously as she bowed.

"I changed my mind. Has Nida made any of her seed cake today?" he asked as he ebgan to rummage through the kitchens stores.

"No, she has not. She is not feeling well, my Lord. She is quite old, you know." Haifa said.

"I wish her well. Go tend to your grandmother, child." Thorin said, kindly.

"Shall I send a Guard in, your highness?" she asked.

Thorin raised his eyebrow in question at her, "Why? Do I look like I am in any danger?" he asked.

"No. I am sorry. No. I will leave now." Haifa said, opening the door.

When she left, she quickly found a Guard, and asked him to stand watch by the door of the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Orophina." Thorin said, as he continued to rummage through the cabinets.

"Hello, Thorin." Orophina said, as she busied herself with measuring flour and sugar for her waybread. "I need some milk...is there any?"

"Yes, plenty." Thorin said, a small jig in his hands. He placed it on the table next to Orophina, and smiled up at her. "You look different."

"I pulled my hair back. It gets in the way as I cook." Orophina said, pouring milk into the mix of flour and sugar. "Lemon?"

"What is it for?" he asked, as he took the strange, foreign fruit from a basket that rested in the corner.

"The juice...the flavor is quite pleasing." Orophina said, as she began to knead the dough. "Cut it, and squeeze it into this, if you would."

Thorin happily obliged, hardly believing that he was finding joy in performing a simple household task. "Is that enough?" he asked.

"Yes." Orophina said, "You did well."

"What is next?" he asked.

"I say a few words, then let it sit for two hours."

"You speak to your food?" he asked.

"I speak to all things. Woodland creatures, trees, and what I eat to nourish my body. I show everything the respect it is due." Orophina said, sitting on a wooden stool by the countertop, the dough resting in her hands.

"Elves are strange creatures." Thorin said, as he watched Orophina whisper words in the ancient tongue of her ancestors to the dough before her.

"No stranger than you, master dwarf." she smiled, setting the dough back on the countertop. "Now we wait."

"What if I don't want to?" Thorin asked, a mischevious glint in his eyes as he walked towards the coutnertop.

"Don't!" Orophina called out, as she quickly got off of the stool, and swatted his hand from the dough. "It must remain untouched by foreign hands!"

"Oh, what is the harm in it?" Thorin said, moving his hand closer to the dough.

"I warn you, do not do this!" Orophina said, now holding a fistful of flour in her hands.

"You wouldn't." Thorin said, mock shock in his voice.

"I most certainly would, Thorin, son of Thrain!"

"I don't believe you." he said, pressing his forefinger into the dough. Just as he withdrew his finger, Orophina tossed the fistful of flour into the face of the young dwarf Prince. "You do have a temper, don't you!?" he laughed, as he wiped flour from his eyes.

"I warned you." Orophina said.

"I did not warn you." Thorin said, throwing a small amount of flour at the elf-Queen.

Soon enough, the pair were laughing as gaily as children, running through the cloud og flour that covered the entire kitchen.

"You've blinded me!" Thorin shouted, trying to find his way to the wall. As his hands groped around, he tripped over a stool, and landed on something soft, yet solid.

"You are quite light, I had thought that you would be much heavier." Orophina said, as she lay beneath the young, flour covered Prince.

* * *

A/N:

Uh oh. Uh...flippin Oh! Hope this one pleased you! As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Growing

**Author's Note:**

That's right. Two in one night! A big thank you to all of my readers, favoriters, and followers!

* * *

**Chapter Six**:Growing.

"I am still growing." Thorin said. "Your face, it is covered."

"As is yours. Your hair is white, like an old man's." Orophina laughed.

"I should get up." Thorin said, easing himself off of the Queen.

"I did not mind. You are as I said, light." Orophina said as she sat up. She then shook out her hair, sending another cloud of flour into the air. "We have destroyed this kitchen. I do hope that we have not destroyed your entire stock."

"We have much more." Thorin said as he smiled down at the Queen. "Let me help you up." Thorin offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted. As they stood close to each other, they each realized that if they were to be seen this way, most would think that they were seeing a lover's embrace.

"I suppose I should let you get back to work." he said.

"I'll need an assistant." Orophina said.

"I will do anything you ask of me." Thorin vowed, taking the hand of the Queen in his.

"You can start by getting me more flour, milk, sugar, and lemon." she said. "I'll be needing my hand as well."

"And what if I decide to keep it as a trophy?" Thorin said as he smiled.

"My husband would not take kindly to another male claiming the hand of his wife." Orophina said as she reclaimed her hand.

"He is a selfish, cruel being." Thorin said, before he could stop himself.

"That he is. But, the world has made him what he is." Orophina said as she busied herself with the task of making the waybread dough.

"What has the world ever done to him?" Thorin asked.

"He saw his father slain before him, as he looked on helplessly. He lost much of his kin that day. My father fell among them. His father was Oropher. Mine was Thrandarion."

"I am sorry that you lost your father, Orophina. Were you there, with him?" Thorin asked.

"No, I was not. I was safe in my home, with my son still growing inside of me."

"I am glad. You were named for each others fathers, I take it. Why is that?"

"They loved each other. They were, close." Orophina said.

"Your mothers...where are they? Do they live?"

"Yes, they do. In the Undying Lands." Orophina said as she began to knead the dough. "Why do you ask me such things? What would a dwarf do with this sort fo knowledge?"

"My Lady, I feel for you. I wish to know you better." Thorin said, taking her hand in his.

"Th-thank you." Orophina said, her eyes filling with with centuries of unshed tears.

"Orophina-" Thorin said, using all of his will not to take her into his arms, and hold her to him.

"I am sorry. You...you should go." Orophina said, as she folded and rolled the dough.

"I will not go." he said. "Not while there are tears in your eyes."

"My tears are none of your concern." she said. "Do not touch this."

"I will not touch it, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Come to me tonight, on the balcony." Thorin said.

"Why would I do such a thing?" she asked, as she continued to tend to her task.

"Simple. Because you wish to be alone with me. You may have been able to fool your husband, but my eyes see true. You no longer hold him in your heart. Also, I enjoy being near you. You calm me."

"You know nothing of me, dwarf." Orophina said.

"I wish to, though. I shall see you tonight." Thorin said

Orophina sat vigil over her dough and as she watched it settle, she whispered: 'Bless this bread. May it fill both stomach and heart. May it give strength to those who have none.'

Orophina smiled, and placed the bread into a low burning oven. After twenty-five minutes had passed she took it from the oven, and placed it on the countertop to cool. "Come in, Thorin, I know you are there." she laughed. "Did you watch me this entire time?"

"Guilty." he said. "May I be the first to try some?"

"Of course. Sit. Do you want a beverage?" she asked.

"Am I truly to be served by a Queen? What a tale to tell my heirs!" Thorin said.

"Do you have children? " Orophina asked as she placed a mug of ale before him.

"No. No children, no wife. I am independent, as it were."

"Oh, that...is a shame." Orophina said.

"What is?" Thorin said accepting a square of lembas from the Queen. "This smells...unlike anything I have ever smelled before."

"You not having a wife or children. Children are a source of great joy."

"For some. But, no woman has yet to keep my interest." Thorin said as he bit off a corner of lembas, "This is the best thing I have ever tasted."

"Have you had many women?" Orophina asked.

Thorin coughed, choking on his food and drink. Never had he been asked so bold a question. "No. I have not."

"I am surprised. You are a very handsome being. It seems that finding a mate would be little trouble for you."

"I am not one who is loose with my affections. What of you? I am sure you have had many suitors."

Orophina laughed, and said. "No. Thranduil and I have been joined since our births. We were born at the same exact moment, in the same room. I could not bear the thought of being with another." Orophina said as she took a sip of ale from Thorin's mug. "Oh, this is different."

"You have never had ale?" Thorin asked. "What do you do with yourself when you are not trailing after your husband?"

"I paint." she said.

"Elves. Strange people." Thorin said.

"No more strange than the heir of the throne being unwed and childless."

"Fair point. I'll get to it eventually, I am sure." Thorin said. "My father and grandfather will see to it."

"I am sorry, that you have little say in the matter. One should always be able to do as they please, go where their heart leads them." Orophina said.

"What of you? Where has your heart taken you?" Thorin asked.

"Nowhere that I would care to visit again." Orophina said. "Though I appreciate the gift it has given me, my son."

"I need to leave you now. I must attend to my other duties." Thorin said abruptly standing.

"Very well. I enjoyed our time together." Orophina said as she stood, and followed the dwarf-Prince to the door.

"As did I, depsite our battle in flour." he laughed.

Orophina smiled at Thorin, studying his face closely. "You still have some on your face." Orophina said ash she took a nervous hand and brushed some flour off his black beard. As she withdrew her hand, Thorin caught it in his, and brought it to his cheek.

"Will you please come to me, on the balcony?" he whispered.

"I will."

* * *

That night in their chambers, Thranduil sat watching his wife as she bathed.

"How on Earth did you get so filthy?" he asked.

"An accident in the kitchen, that is all." Orophina answered.

"Silly thing. Shall I wash your back for you?"

"You may get in here with me. It would make the task much easier." Orophina suggested.

Thranduils eyes widened as they darkened with desire, "As you wish." he whispered, wuickly shedding all of his clothing.  
He got into the tub behind his wife, and pulled her to him.

"You have a task to complete sire." Orophina said as Thranduil moved her hair aside and began to kiss her neck.

"My only task," he said, lifting Orophina onto his lap, "is making love to my life, and creating a new life."

"Well. Go on then." Orophina said, her finest courtier smile upon her face.

Thranduil happily obliged. He made frenzied, passion filled lvoe to his wife, crying out her name as he reached his climax. "I love you, Orophina."

"Yes, Thranduil, I know. I know." Orophina said as she got out of the large bathing tub.

"Where are you going?" Thranduil asked.

"I wish to dress, my King." she answered, wrapping herself in her dressing robe.

"I wish to linger in this bath a little while longer." Thranduil said.

"I shall fetch you some wine and lembas." Orophina said, stepping out of the bathing chamber.

When she returned, Thranduil smiled up at her adoration in his eyes. "Thank you," he said, watching her as she placed his food and drink on a small table that was placed beside the bathing tub. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I had hoped that I would be allowed to visit the balcony this night."

"Of course, my Queen. Come back to me...I may need help getting out of this tub."

* * *

"I did not think you would come." Thorin said, stepping put from behind his favorite hiding place.

"Why did you doubt my word?" Orophina asked.

"I saw your husband. He looked very eager to be in your company." Thorin said.

"A small price to pay for some freedom."

"Your love is not currency, Orophina!" Thorin said, his voice raised.

"I did my duty as his wife." Orophina said. "It is not the worst thing in the world. Though, I do miss the love that used to be behind the act."

"Enough." Thorin said. "I...how was the rest of your evening?"

"Dull." she said. "Yours?"

"Tolerable. I was with my father and grandfather making sure that all was ready for the return of my siblings."

"Will I meet them?" Orophina asked.

"I shall introduce you to them myself." he said as he sat on a stone bench. "Sit beside me. I grow tired of straining my neck to see your face."

"Yes, your highness." Orophina laughed, sitting next to him. "Is this better?"

"Yes." Thorin said, staring into the Queen's strange eyes. "Much better."

"Why have you requested this audience?" she asked.

"Do you wish to hear the truth?"

"I do."

Thorin sighed heavily, "I simply wanted to ask you to dance."

"You lie. The truth, please!" Orophina said.

"Very well. I simply wished to be alone with you, to look at your face in the moonlight."

"Well, go on then. Look." she snapped.

"Why have you come?" he asked.

"You asked me to, and I gave you my word."

"Why did you give your body to someone you do not love, so that you may come to me this night?" he asked, resting his hand on hers.

"It wasmy duty as his wife."

"You gave yourself to him, because you wish to be alone with me. Admit it, Orophina."

"No. I simply love being out of doors." she said.

"Look who's the liar now. You enjoy my company, and mine alone."

"You would be an interesting friend to have. I wish to know you better." Orophina said, looking down at her hand, as his fingers wove themselves with hers.

"I do not want your friendship, Orophina."

* * *

A/N:

Back off, Thorin. Back off! I hope that this one was decent! How do you think the Queen shall get along with Frerin and Dis? As always, thank you for reading!


	7. Brother and Sister

**Author's Note:  
**  
And here I thought that I wasn't going to update this one for a week! Ha! As always a big thanks goes out to my reviewers and followers! Thank you! Now, before you readon raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

Chapter Seven:Brother and Sister

Orophina returned to her bedchamber later than she ever had, after having spent nearly two hours in awkward silence as she held the hand on the young dwarf Prince. As she sat on the edge of the bed, Thranduil stirred and reached out towards her.

"You're back." You were gone for a long time." he sleepily said.

"Yes, my King." Orophina said as she placed herself beneath the blankets.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

Orophina smiled into the darkness, "Yes, I did. Very much."

"Good. I am glad. Come, it is time for you to rest." Thranduil said, taking his wife gently into his arms.

Orophina lay restless in the armsof her husband the whole night. She could find no rest. The only thing she found were images of the smiling, handsome dwarf-Prince in her mind. Orophina's thoughts were also plagued by Thorin, and by the pain she knew she would have to cause him. Orophina knew that she could never return his feelings for her. Orophina's bond with Thranduil was unbreakable, she knew that she could never risk his wrath, or her life for the passing fancy of a dwarf. As the sun peeked through the small window of the bedchamber, Orophina rose from the bed and poured herself a cup of water.

"You are up early." Thranduil said as he sat up in bed.

"I have yet to rest, my King." she said. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please." he said. "You have had a great deal of trouble resting as of late. There must be much on your mind."

"I miss our son. Perhaps that is why I an find no rest here." Orophina said, giving Thranduil his cup of water.

"You two have a very special bond. It is the most powerful among our kind, the bond between a mother and her child." Thranduil said. "But, he has been fully grown for many years now. It is time for you to let him go. He must find his own way."

"I know this. But, it does not make it any less easy on my heart."

"Let me help you, please." Thranduil said, taking her hand.

"This is a journey that I must take alone." Orophina said, taking her hand out of Thranduil's.

"Fine." Thranduil said. "I...is there anything you wish to speak of?"

"No." she said. "And by the way you study me, I trust that you wish to examine me for the signs of new life."

"Correct." Thranduil said as he placed a hand on her belly.

"What do you hear?" she asked.

"Nothing." Thranduil said, disappointment heavy in his voice. "What are we doing wrong? We love each other, don't we? That is usually enough...it has been enough."

"I do not know, husband." Orophina said. "Perhaps Legolas is meant to be our only gift."

Thranduil looked up into the violet eyes of his wife and gave her a small smile. "I once had dreams of us having seven children. I have failed you, and our kingdom."

"I am sorry, it is I who has failed you." Orophina said.

"No, no. No one is to blame. Come, lay beside me, rest."

"I am sorry, my King. I cannot rest. My heart is too heavy. You go back to your rest." Orophina smiled, as she placed the blankets over her husband.

"I shall." Thranduil said.

"I...I was asked to greet the younger children of Thrain. Shall I wake you when it is time?" she asked, hoping that he would choose to rest instead of accompany her.

"I believe that this is a task my Queen can handle on her own."

Orophina smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Very well."

"What shall you do as you wait?" he asked.

"Draw, read, or watch you sleep. I have yet to decide."

Thranduil smiled over at his wife, who now sat in a chair by the window. "I feel sleep taking me, I shall see you later in the day, my love."

"Close your eyes and rest, Thranduil." Orophina said as she rummaged in her large bag full of her most treasure personal items. From it she took a medium sized piece of blank parchment and a piece of charcoal. She then closed her eyes and allowed her heart to guide her hand. "Heart guide my hand." Orophina smiled as she felt her hand begin to slowly move over the parchment before her. She allowed thirty minutes to pass before she opened her eyes, to see what was on the parchment before her. Orophina gasped quietly as she found the kind, wise, mischievous eyes of Throin staring back up at her. She shook her head and laughed quietly as she saw that on his beard was flour, from the battle that she and he had. Orophina then took the portrait in her hand she kissed his brow, and folded it quickly. 'This will make a fine gift.' she thought as she tucked the portrait into the deep pocket of her overcoat. Knowing that it would be some time before Haifa came to bring her to greet the dwarven family, Orophina decided that she would wash her hair once more, and find a more suitable gown.

* * *

After giving his brother and sister some time to refresh themselves, Thorin lost what patience he had and called upon them.

"Dis, Frerin. Come with me, I have someone that I wish for you to meet. She is waiting in the family parlor." he said.

The eyes of his sister met that of Frerin as they widened, "A lady? Thorin...have you finally begun to court someone?" she asked.

Thorin gave no answer, only laughed quietly at his ever hopeful sister.

"He is hiding something from us, sister." Frerin said as they made their way through the halls, towards the family parlor.

"I am hiding nothing." Thorin said, his hand on the door.

"There is no need to be so serious, brother." Dis said. "Now open that door!"

"So bossy! How your betrothed deals with you, I'll never know." Thorin said, rolling his eyes and pushing the door open.

As the three children of Thrain stepped into the parlor, the Queen rose from the couch she had been sitting on and bowed.

"May I present Orophina, Queen of the Woodland Realm." Thorin said proudly.

Frerin elbowed his brother gently in the ribs and said, "Well played, brother."

"I am honored to meet you both." Orophina said, bowing once more.

"Thorin..." Dis whispered, "she's beautiful."

"What is wrong with your eyes? " Frerin asked, his curious mind unable to control itself.

"I see quite well, your highness. The color is just...different." Orophina said as she smiled towards Frerin.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Orophina. Pay him no mind at all." Thorin said. "Come let us sit. Haifa, please bring us some wine and some of the Queen's waybread."

Haifa bowed quickly, and left the room eager to complete her task.

"So...your Majesty, when did you arrive?" Dis asked.

"I...three days...or has it been four?"

"Three days, ten hours, and five minutes." Thorin answered.

Frerin and Dis looked to each other, wearing matching looks of knowing and concern. "The King, your husband, where is he?" Frerin asked.

"He is at his rest." Orophina said.

"Ah, so that is why you were so early." Thorin said.

"Yes." Orophina said, a slight sadness in her voice.

"You see brother and sister, the King does not like to part with his posessions. " Thorin said as he accepted a cup of warm cider from Haifa.

"Do not be unkind Thorin. It is hard for us to be apart. We have been in each others company since our births." Orophina said.

"How old are you?" Dis asked. "I am sorry, that was rude...wasn't it?"

"Not at all. I am two thousand, two hundred and fifty-one years old." Orophina said.

"Incredible. The magic of elves...you are..." Dis stammered.

"Yes, she is incredible, is she not?" Thorin said with open adoration as he moved closer to her on the couch.

"Brother!" Frerin said, "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course." Thorin answered.

Both dwarven Princes bowed to the Queen and Dis as they made their exits.

Dis stared at rhe Queen, unable to think of anything interesting to say. "Do you have any children?" she asked.

Orophina smiled, "Yes, a son. Legolas."

"Is he here, with you?" she asked.

"No, he remains at home in the Wood."

"How old is he?" Dis asked.

"He is two thousand, two hundred and fifty years old." Orophina answered, delighting in the shock in the eyes of the beautiful dwarf-Princess. "What of you? Do you have any children?"

"No, not yet. I plan to have as many as I am able. I have just recently become betrothed." Dis said.

"Congratulations, Princess. Love, it is beautiful is it not?"

* * *

"Thorin, please. Do not do this. Send her and her husband away, right now." Frerin said.

"What? Why?" Thorin asked.

"I see how you look at her. It is obvious! You care for her."

"So what if I do?" Thorin said, his temper rising.

"She is married, and a Queen. For Durin's sake...find another! Visit a brothel! Leave her be!" Frerin shouted.

"She has no love for that husband of hers. Her heart is free." Thorin said.

Frerin stepped closely to his brother and placed both of his hands on his shoulders, "She is a elf. She would never be accepted as our Queen. Think of this, when you tire of her, where shall she go? She would never be welcome among her people again!"

"For her I would renounce my throne, and wander the wilds for the rest of our lives." Thorin said, removing the hands of his brother from his shoulders.

"She will never love you." Frerin said.

"Goodbye, brother." Thorin said.

"Please...wait...I...do as you wish. You are my elder, and I trust in your word...but tread lightly." Frerin warned as he followed Thorin back into the parlor. As they walked through the door, he saw the look of happiness on he face of the Queen as she lookd on his brother. In that moment, he knew that Thorin's cause while hopeless, was not lost. "Dis, come with me. I think father will want to see us before dinner. Your Majesty, it was lovely meeting you."

"Am I to come with you?" Thorin asked, as he sat beside Orophina.

"No. Stay here." Frerin said as he and Dis left the room.

* * *

"Alone at last." Thorin said as he placed his mud covered boots on the low table that lay before the couch.

"Those things are foul!" Orophina exclaimed as she stared at the filth that covered his boots. "You will clean that table yourself."

Thorin rolled his eyes as he smiled at the Queen. "Perhaps you should, as it seems to bother you so much."

"Save me from the stubborness of dwarves!" Orophina sighed.

"Save me from the haughtiness of elves!" Thorin teased.

"How dare you!? I have never been so insulted in all my life! And to think, I had a gift for you." Orophina said, as she looked dramatically away from Thorin.

"You cruel lady. Please, may I have this gift?" he asked.

"Look who suddenly has manners!" Orophina laughed as she took the folded portrait from her pocket. "Here."

Orophina placed the parchment in his hand and looked away quickly, not wishing to see the disappointment in his eyes. "I hope it is to your liking." she whispered. "I did not have much time you see..."

Thorin set the portrait down on the table before him and smiled over to the nervous elf beside him. "I love it, thank you." he said, as he moved ever closer to Orophina. "You have a gift."

"It is a hobby, nothing more."

"I know that we have not known each other very long, but...Orophina...forgive me." Thorin got onto his knees on the couch, so that his face was much more level with that of Orophina's. He then placed his hand on her neck, and pulled her face towards his. "Forgive me." he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers. "Forgive me." he said again, as he felt tears begin to form in his eyes, as her soft lips parted in invitation for his to explore her mouth. His hands drifted to her shoulders, and with the lightest of pressure had Orophina on her back on the couch, he stop her, his mouth never leaving hers. Thorin rested his forehead on hers, and smiled down at Orophina.

Orophina looked up into the eyes of Thorin, "Forgive me." she whispered as she raised her head, so that their lips met once more.

* * *

A pair of furious eyes watched as Thorin lay atop the Queen, kissing her, his hands resting on her hips. She knew that such a thing was shameful, and would cause a rift between the two races, but it could not go unpunished. Anger and hurt filled her as she hurried up the stairs, towards the ear of the King.

* * *

A/N:  
  
Dun...dun...DUNNNNN. Well, there's that. How about it? What's going to happen now!? I hope this was to your liking. As always, thanks for reading! -M


	8. To be Healed

**Author's Note:  
**  
A big thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! You are all too great! Before you read on, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

Chapter Eight: To be Healed.

Thorin still lay upon Orophina, his head now resting on her shoulder. "Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"No. No you are not."

"That's too bad. I've forgiven you, you know." he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Lovely. I must leave. My husband shall wake at any moment." Orophina said.

"Stay. Please?"

"Do you really wish for him to find me in such a position?"

"I care not. He is sleeping."

"Thorin, let me go." Orophina said, as she struggled to remove his strong hands from her upper arms.

"I will let you go on one condition."

"What?" Orophina asked.

"A kiss, and two promises." Thorin said as he released Orophina's arms.

"Fine." Orophina said as she kissed his cheek. "There is your kiss."

"Trickster. First promise." he said as both he and Orophina sat up. "Come to my chambers tonight."

Orophina rolled her eyes and sighed,"I shall try."

"Second promise. You will not lay with your husband tonight."

"I cannot refuse him." Orophina said.

"You will. I will not tolerate you laying with him, so that you may spend time with me!"

"What happens between my husband and I is not your concern."

"Do not give yourself to him. To one you no longer love." Thorin said as his hands became tightly clenched fists.

"I am leaving. I hope to see you at dinner this evening." Orophina said in her most impassive tone, as she walked towards the door.

Thorin followed her, and took her by the wrist. "I will not part with you in anger, Orophina."

"I am not angry."

"Your furrowed brow and darkened eyes speak true, my Lady." Thorin laughed.

"I shall see you tonight."

"Where, when? At dinner? In my chambers?" Thorin asked excitedly.

"Goodbye, my Prince." Orophina said as she walked through the door.

Thorin could not help but follow Orophina into the hallway and watch as she walked away from him, anger causing her hips to sway even more dramatically as she walked. Thorin knew that he desired to know all of her, to unlock all of the secrets of her body. Ones he knew that Thranduil had never, and will never know. Thorin, as he kissed Orophina on the couch, wanted to claim her body with his own. However, much to his own surprise, Thorin was relieved when Orophina gently pushed him awa as his hand became bold, and began to raise the hem of her gown. "So this is love?" Thorin asked himself, as he walked the familiar route to the chambers of his grandfather.

* * *

Orophina walked quickly to the bedchamber she shared with her husband, wishing to reach it before he woke. As she rounded the last corner, the young dwarf attendant, Haifa bowed to her quickly and said, "My Lady."

"Hello, Haifa. I hope to see you at dinner later this evening. " Orophina said as she smiled down at the dwarf-woman.

"As do I, your Majesty. I must go now to the kitchens, good day." she said, bowing to the Queen wishing to be as far from her as she could, as the guilt of her deeds threatened to overcome her.

"Husband." Orophina said, as she entered the bedchamber, and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, my wife. My loving, faithful, beautiful wife." Thranduil said as he drained his third cup of wine.

"You look well this afternoon. Green suits you." Orophina said, as she looked over her King dresed in a long green jacket, and walked towards him.

"The meeting, how did it go?" Thranduil asked, rising from his seat on the couch.

"Oh, very well. They are truly very nice and gracious people." Orophina said smiling, as she reached out and took the hand of her husband in hers.

"Was Thorin among them? Was he there?" Thranduil asked.

Orophina withdrew her hand and stepped away from her King, now made taller from his anger. "Yes. He was. Thranduil...sit down. You are trembling."

"Oh wife, I always tremble when I am near you." he said, smiling sweetly at her. "Come to me."

Orophina obliged, and walked nervously into her husband's embrace.

Thranduil crushed Orophina to him with a cruel strength, and with his hand took in it a fistful of her black hair in it. He then pulled her head back with one quick, hard pull and crushed his lips against hers. As his tongue worked its way into her mouth, he tasted her betrayal. Thranduil pushed her away, and then with elven accuracy, spat into her face.

"I can taste him on you." he bellowed. "How could you?! You are a Queen! My WIFE!"  
He walked closer towards her as she stood frozen with fear. Thranduil then drew back his ringed hand and brought it down upon the face of his Queen six times.  
As the sixth blow came down upon her face, Orophina finally lost her balance and fell to the floor before her King. Orophina's cries of pain echoed through the Hall, and as they carried themselves further still, they reached Haifa, who also stood rooted to her place, frozen with fear for the Lady, and the Prince.

Thranduil knelt beside his wife, and placed his hand before her bruised, bloody, and swollen face. "Look...look there at my wedding ring...you have gotten blood on it." he said, "You will stay in this room, you will only leave it when I am with you."

"Husband, please. I must be seen by a healer."

"You will not be seen by one. You will get into that bed ans stay there until I come for you."

Fearful of further punishment, Orophina got into the bed and drew the blankets over herself.

"I could kill you for what you have done. Murder would however, further damage by already corrupted soul." Thranduil said. "I would never, and shall never break our bond."

"Where are going?" Orophina weakly said.

"I need more wine." Thranduil answered, as he disappeared through the door.

* * *

King Thror paced in his chambers as he looked at the young Prince before him.

"You are heir to my throne! What...how could you have done this!?" the King shouted, slamming his fist onto the table before him.

"Surely there is no harm in sharing a kiss with a pretty lady, grandfather." Thorin replied.

"She is no mere pretty Lady! She is a wife, and a Queen!"

"I see no harm in it, grandfather. I have kissed a maid or two in my time, as have you."

"Yes, haven't we all! But...she is wife to Thranduil! I need his support, gold, and respect!" Thror shouted.

"Oh, he is as greedy and corrupt as you have become, you shall all you have dreamed of. As will I."

"What do you mean!? What...how dare you!?" Thror shouted.

"I mean that I shall have this Queen for my own. There is nothing that either you or Thranduil can do to change that!"

"She is no mere serving wench, Thorin! She cannot be used and forgotten, as you have done with poor Haifa!"

Thorin rolled his eyes and laughed, "I will take Orophina for myself."

"What if this causes a war, Thorin? Would you let your own kin fall, because of your lust?" Thror asked.

"She and I will leave. Thranduil may search for us, if he chooses. Now, goodbye, grandfather. I have things to do before dinner this evening." he said, walking towards the door.

"Thorin..." Thror whispered, as he watched his grandson, his truest friend, and most loyal warrior walk through the door.

As Thorin walked through the door, he came upon a weeping Haifa, hiding behind a great stone pillar.

"Come out here. Now." Thorin commanded.

Haifa did as she was bid and stood before the Prince, her head hung low.

"Do you know what you have done? Why would you do this? Out of jealousy?! You will go from this place. You are not welcome here. My love for your grandmother keeps you living...I shall find you a position with a family in Dale."

"Thank you." she whispered.

* * *

The feasting Hall that night was livelier than it had been in many months. All rejoiced in seeing the Line of Durin all together in one place, at the same table. The dwarven family sat united, each smiling and sharing in drink and laughter.  
All in the Hall then rose, and bowed their heads as the elven King and Queen entered. Thranduil led his Queen to the table by her arm. He sat beside King Thror and Thorin, Orophina was sat beside her husband, and Dis.

Cheerful as ever, and eager to speak with the Queen, Dis said, "Hello, your Majesty!"

"Dis." Orophina replied.

"Are you cold? Is that why you wear your hood this evening?" Dis asked, as she and all of the assembled dwarves had noticed the strange attire of the Queen.

Beneath the table, Thranduil had a hold on the thigh of his Queen. "I am well, thank you." Orophina said.

"Come! Take off your hood! The fires are large...or is it Frerin's comment about your eyes, that keeps you hidden? Pay him no mind!" Dis said as she with one hand threw back the hood of the Queen.

Many gasped in shock as they beheld the face of the Elven-Queen. Never unles it had been from battle, had they seen such horrors inflicted upon one's face. As Thorin caught sight of Orophina's swollen and bruised eye, her bruised cheek, and swollen lip, he rose and walked towards her. He took her arm gently in his hand and lifted her up from the table, only to stopped by Thranduil.

"Where are you taking my wife?!" he hissed.

"Abuse and assault is not tolerated within these halls, great King. I am taking her to the house of healing."

Thranduil, not wishing to further ruin his reputation, bowed to Thorin and said, "Fine, take her. As I am sure you already have."

Thorin then took Orophina's hand in his and led her from the feating hall, ignoring all whispers from his family, and many of his closest friends. Once they were out of sight, and the range of both elven and dwarven ears, he took her by the waist and said, "I am sorry, my love."

"I should go back. Thranduil will be angry." Orophina said. "

"Never. You will nevr go back to that monster." Thorin said. "Come with me."

As minutes of silent travel passed, Orophina asked Thorin, "Where are you taking me?"

"My chambers. I will have a healer brought to you in the morning."

"But...Thranduil."

"He will not be able to find this door. Dwarf doors are sealed by magic, and are invisible, my Lady. You will be safe." Thorin said.

Orophina smiled down at Thorin and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

They continued to walk in silence until they reached a darkened hallway. "We're here, look." Thorin said as he placed his hand onto the wall beside him. As he stood back a beautiful light formed a door before them. Thorin smiled at the wonder on the face of the Queen as he drew from around his neck a key. He put it through an all but invisible keyhole. As the door opened for him, he took the Queen's hand and brought her over the threshold. "My chambers." he said.

"This is very...lovely." Orophina said, as her eyes quickly scanned the room. Heads of beasts Thorin had slain hung about the walls, as did many tapestries that told ofthe great deeds done by the Line of Durin. "You have many books." she said, as the many bookshelves that lined the opposite wall caught her eyes.

Beneath two large, glass windows sat a large bed, covered in furs. It was carved from a very dark, strange wood, one that the Queen had never seen before. "This bed is quit large...for a dwarf. I...it is...I'm sorry. That was rude." she stammered.

"I move when I sleep." Thorin said. "My dogs sometimes join me as well."

Orophina's eyes widened, and her nose wrinkled with disgust. "Dogs?" she asked.

"They will not join me this night. They know better." Thorin laughed. "Lay down, Orophina."

Orophina did as she was bid, and lay in the large, comfortable bed of Thorin. "This is very soft." she said, as she lay her head among the pillows.

Thorin smiled at the nervous Queen as he removed his coat, and mud covered boots. "I am spoiled. I like my comfort." he laughed, getting into the bed beside her. "You are too far away. Come here."

Orophina moved closer to Thorin and allowed him to wrap his arms about her.

"Do not be afraid, Orophina." he whispered. "Lay your head on my chest."

"I am not afraid of you." she said, as she placed her head onto his chest.

It was then, on the chest of the Prince that she found her peace, and her rest. And it was in his arms, that Thorin found his love.

* * *

A/N:

I know. Haifa. What a jerk! Hope you all enjoyed this one! As always, thank you for reading!-M


	9. Durin Help us All

**Author's Note: **

Chapter Nine! Woo! Thank you all for visiting this little story of mine. Special thanks goes out to all of my reviewers! I keep this story up for you! Before you read on, please raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Durin Help us All.

Orophina woke to a warm, wet rag being gently brushed against her cheek and eye.

"Good morning, Orophina." Thorin said quietly.

Orophina smiled, "Where is the healer?" she asked.

"Hush, I am the healer. I can easily tend to these wounds." Thorin said.

"You do not have to, Thorin."

"My inability to control myself has caused these wounds, I will tend to them." THorin said as he began to spread a mint smelling cream on the eye of the Queen.

"What is this?" Orophina said, touching her eye. "I feel the pain leaving me."

"A little something Balin gave me this morning. It should help with the swelling as well." Thorin said.

"I must look terrible." Orophina laughed.

"Yes, you do."

Orophina frowned, "That was rude. You are supposed to..."

"Lie? I will do no such thing." Thorin said, setting the bowl of warm water aside. "You must be hungry, do you want anything?"

"Anything. I do have a hunger."

"Very well." he said, getting off of the bed, and walking towards a large stone cabinet in a darkened corner.

"You do not have your own larder in your room...you glutton." Orophina laughed, sitting up in the bed.

Thorin smiled, happy that her true self was finally returning to her. "Yes. And through that door, is my own bathing chamber. We could stay in here for weeks if we wanted to."

Orophina watched as Thorin walked slowly towards the bed, a tray full of food in his arms. "Am I to be served in bed by a Prince?! What a story I shall have for my heirs!" she laughed.

"Your son," Thorin said, setting the tray on the bed. " Why has he not come?"

"If Thranduil fell, Legolas must be among our people to take the crown." Orophina said, sipping at a cup of water.

"I understand. Eat this." Thorin said, placing a fork to her mouth.

"And what is it?" she asked.

"That boar you wanted at the feast." he said, "Try it."

"Did you slay this beat yourself?" she asked.

"I did. Enough stalling, open." Thorin laughed.

Orophina rolled her eyes as she took the meat off of the fork. "This is very good." she said, as she continued to chew the meat.

"I knew you'd like it." he said, taking a grape off of her plate, and tossing it into his mouth. "What shall we do this day?"

"I am at your command, it seems. Whatever you have planned, I shall do." Orophina said, bowing her head.

"None of that." Thorin said, raising her head with his hand. "I will not have you bowing to me. I had hoped that you may agree to teach me how to shoot a bow."

"Have you never? It has been long since I felt a bow in my hand." Orophina said, staring at her empty hands.

"Once. I did not do very well. I was hoping to learn from you...I have heard tales of the skill of elven archers."

Orophina smiled at Thorin, her eyes alight with excitement. "I shall do my best. But, what of Thranduil?"

Thorin waved his hand, "Do not worry. He will be with my grandfather most of the day, in the treasure hoard."

"I fear for your grandfather. The gold is...it is a powerful...he is sick."

"We all see it. I see the darkness of the gold sickness growing in him." Thorin said as he drained his mug of morning ale.

"When must we leave?" she asked.

"Whenever I wish. They will wait. Do you need to bathe, change? Any of those things?" he asked, nervously.

"No, I do not. Though, I am curious, when shall I have my clothing brought to me?" she asked.

"Ah. Well. It will be brought here...unless you would rather have your own room."

"That would be for the best. I do not want your people to speak ill of you." Orophina said.

Disappointed, Thorin said, "Perhaps you are right. Though, I will miss waking with you in my arms."

"I enjoyed waking in them." Orophina whispered.

Thorin brushed away a lock of her hair that had fallen over her forehead and said, "I hate to do this so soon, but what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"All saw me take you from the Hall. My care for you is well known by now."

"I do not understand."

"You fool. I care for you. I must know what you feel." Thorin said, taking her hand.

Orophina smiled and placed a loving hand on his cheek, "You are a great friend to me, and I care for you a great deal. You have shown me much kindness, at the risk of your own safety. In...in your company I am free."

"My Lady." he whispered as he placed his lips on hers.

Orophina sighed, and gently pushed him away from her. "Why?" he asked.

"I cannot. It is not proper." she said.

Angered by her rejection, Thorin got out of the bed quickly and stood beside her, "Proper?! And where was your sense of propreity last night as my hand was raising your skirt, madam?"

Orophina also rose, her eyes now darkened with anger, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, stopping her with his hand around her wrist.

"I do not know, and I do not care. Away from you!"

"Why are you leaving, you beautiful, changeable thing, you?" he asked.

"Because, I do not like you." she said.

Thorin smiled up at her, his eyes meeting hers. "True, because you love me."

Orophina's eyes widened with shock, "I do not. I could never love a dwarf."

"You love me because I am your true match." he said.

Orophina sighed heavily, and walked closer towards the door. "I am leaving."

"You are staying." he said.

"Keep away from me." she warned.

"Why?! Have some flour in those dainty hands of yours?" he laughed.

"Dainty!? Dainty!? By these hands a hundred orcs met their end." she hissed, "Dainty."

"Oh ho! Touched a nerve have I?" Thorin laughed, as Orophina stepped closer towards him.

She bent closer to his hear and said, "And that is the only part of me you shall touch, creature."

"I do not think so." Thorin said as he placed his hands about her waist.

"Release me, filth."

"No. I don't think I will." he said, tightening his grip on her.

"I wish to go to my husband, release me!" she shouted.

"By the fire you will NOT!" he shouted.

"And who are you to stop me? If I wish to see him, I shall."

"Why."

"He is wounded far more than I." she said.

"Fine, go. But I am coming with you. " he said.

"No, please. I...do not want you to be harmed."

"I feel the same way for you. I am coming with you. "

"Fine, but please, stay outside the door."

* * *

Orophina and Thorin walked slowly through the stone halls, each aware of the eyes that were now fixed upon their every move. As Orophina placed a nervous hand on the door of the King's bedchamber, Thorin smiled up at her in encouragement. "I'll be right here."

Orophina was shocked as she entered the room of her husband. It looked as though a storm had come through it. The curtains were torn fro the window, wine and blood were upon the floor beside the barely conscious King.

"Husband." she whispered.

Upon hearing her voice, Thranduil stirred. "Wife...I...fell." he said through his wine induced haze.

"Shhh, it's alright. Come, let's get you cleaned up." she said as she helped Thranduil to his feet.

"I am a mess." Thranduil said.

"That's why I am going to help you." Orophina said, smiling kindly at her King.

"Why? You hate me."

"Hush, Thranduil. I do not hate you." Orophina said as she knelt and eased Thranduil out of his boots. As she stood, she helped him out of his long silver coat. "Now, you must take a bath."

"I do not want to." he said.

"You want to appear Kingly before Thror do you not?" she asked, as if she were speaking to a child.

"I do. Are you coming with me?" he asked, following her into the bathing chamber.

"Ah, look," Orophina said, placing her hand into the water, "it is already hot. Take the rest of your clothing off and get in. I will come back in a moment."

Thranduil nodded and removed his shirt. "Fine." he said.

Orophina walked quickly to where Thorin stood outside of the room. "What is wrong with him? Can't hold his drink?" he asked.

"No. He cannot. He often does this when we have had an incident." Orophina said.

Thorin's breathing became heavy and his eyes widened with anger, "He has abused you before?"

Orophina shrugged, "Yes. I have been a great disappointment to him."

"Why have you not left?!"

"My son. I couldn't leave him." she said.

"Your son is now is your chance to free yourself from him!"

"I must help him bathe." she said. "I will return in a few minutes."

Thorin smiled up at the Queen as his anger slowly left him, "A kiss before you go."

Orophina smiled, and bent so that she may kiss his forehead. She then returned to the bathing chamber where she saw that her husband had begun to wash himself.

"Very good, my love. Shall I wash your back for you?" she asked, kneeling beside the tub.

"If you want to." he said, moving his hair out of the way.

Orophina took the wet cloth from his hand and slowly began to wash his back. "Do you remember the first words I ever spoke, Thranduil?" she asked.

"Yes. You spoke them to me." he said.

"What were they?" she asked.

" 'I love you, Thranduil.' " he answered, "Do you still love me?"

"I always will, in a way." she said. "Are you ready to get up?"

"I am myself, Orophina. I can do this on my own, thank you." he said getting out of the tub.

"You look much better." she said, handing him his robe.

"As do you." Thranduil said as he studied her face. "Shall I see you tonight?"

"No, Thranduil. Those days are gone."

"I understand." Thranduil said. " I shall miss your warmth."

"And I shall miss the way you talk in your sleep." she said, smiling.

Thranduil stepped closer to his wife and placed his lips against her ear, "And I shall miss your bare flesh against mine." he whispered.

"No, Thranduil. I will not. You must meet the King."

"Perhaps I shall see you tomorrow, when you are better rested." he said. "I can dress on my own...I...will miss you."

* * *

Orophina left the bathing chamber, to Thorin who was still waiting outside of the door.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what?" Orophina asked as they began to walk through the halls.

"Not giving in to his...advances."

"It was easy for me. I no longer desire him." she said, "But, if he asks it of me, I will lay with him. It is my duty to my people to have another child."

"No. That is done. Any children you shall have will be of my blood." Thorin said.

"Do not be foolish." she said.

Thorin laughed, "Oh my Queen, when shall you learn?"

"What!?"

"That you do not choose who you love. Love chooses you." Thorin said as he stopped before a large red door. "Follow me."

"What is this place?" she asked as they walked into the large room.

"My grandfathers chambers." he said. "We'll wait here for Dwalin, the weapons master."

He then took her trembling hand and lead her into a smaller, more intimate room where the King was sitting in a large chair by the fire. "Hello, grandfather King." Thorin said.

"Young Thorin, your Majesty!" Thror said, rising and bowing to the Queen.

"Is father here?" Thorin asked.

"He will be in a moment, why?" Thror asked as he looked at Thorin, suspicion in his eyes.

"I wish to tell you all something. It is best it be known now." Thorin said as he kissed the hand of the Queen.

Moments later, Thrain appeared in the room, surprised and delighted by the appearance of the Queen.

Thorin released her hand and stood before his father and grandfather, his nerves causing him to tremble and sweat. "Now that you are all here...I...last night, as I held this beautiful creature in my arms, I...it...I knew that I loved her. I will have no other as my bride...and I know that having such a wife will not do for our people. So...I...it is now that I renounce my claim to the throne. Frerin would make a much better King than I."

"Thorin, no! Please...take your time! Do not...please!" Thrain said.

"It cannot be!" Thror bellowed.

"It already is." Thorin said, as he turned to face Orophina. "My Lady, I humbly ask you now to break your bond with Thranduil, and accept my offer of marriage."

Orophina, with a voice like thunder said, "How could you?!" she then raised her hand and brought ti down upon the cheek of the Prince, before she ran from the room.

As Thorin rubbed his cheek and made to go after her, Thrain placed his arm before him and said, "No. let her go. It is a heavy thing you have asked of her."

Thorin sat in a chair in the corner and stared into the fire, thinking on what he had just done mere minutes before.

Thror took his son Thrain by the arm and brought him into his bedhcmaber, "This never happened. Thorin will be King."

Thrain looked at his father, worry in his eyes. "Durin help us."

* * *

A/N:

Woo. This one took a while. What do you think of Thorin's actions? What of Thranduil? Do you feel any pity for him? As always, thanks for reading! -m


	10. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

Well. Chapter Ten. I did not think it'd get this far, or be this long. I am glad to have you all with me. And ebfore we read on, raise a glass to the professor.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Rejection.

Following Thorin's declaration that took place in the presence of his father and grandfather, Orophina found herself running through the halls, mindless of her direction and destination. As she slowed down her pace, she caught sight of Dis sitting on a stone bench with that Orophina thought to be her betrothed. She stood hidden, watching them for a few moments, the jealousy of their love growing in her own heart.  
As she made to walk away, Dis caught her eye and called out to her. "Your Majesty! You...look much better today."

"I feel better, thank you." Orophina smiled, as she observed the unusually tall dwarf beside her. "And who is this handsome gentleman beside you?"

"This is my...betrothed, Apevan." she said. "Apevan, this is Orophina, Queen of the Woodland Realm."

Apevan rose from his seat, and bowed before Orophina. "An honor. Dis has speaks of you often."

Orophina smiled, "I am an object of curiosity, as are you, I'm sure."

"Of course. Being only half-dwarven, about to marry the Princess. A scandal, until you came along." he said.

Orophina laughed happily, and bowed her head. "You are very...I like you. You have done well, Dis. I shall leave you to your day."

"Where are you going?!" Dis asked.

"Dis, come off of it, she wants to be alone." Apevan said.

" She may come with me, if she would like to." Orophina said.

"See? I am not as bothersome as you think, Apevan." she said, hugging him around his middle.

"Meddlesome thing you are." Apevan laughed, kissing her cheek. "I shall see you later. Princess, your Majesty."

A few minutes of silent travel passed between Orophina and Dis. Looking up to the pained face of the Queen, she could bear it no longer.  
"What is it that you were running from, Majesty?" she asked.

"Your fool of a brother." Orophina said.

"What has Thorin done now?" Dis laughed.

"He has asked me to forsake my bond with Thranduil in favor of him. A thing that I cannot do."

"That...my...that does not sound like Thorin." Dis said as she sat on a bench to rest.

"I do not understand." Orophina said as she sat beside her.

"Thorin has never loved another, aside from his family. And yet, he has asked for you hand. In a span of a few days, you have changed him."

"Your father and grandfather made it clear that they are not in favor of such a match. The heir binding himself to an elf." Orophina said.

"They shuold be pleased if he decides to bind himself to a tree!" Dis said, attempting to make the Queen laugh. "I must know, do you love him?"

"I care for him. He is a very kind and noble being. Any lady would be lucky to have him."

"Answer me, please. Do you love him?" pressed Dis.

"I could. I will not allow this to..I will not be the cause of his abdication, nor risk the wrath of Thranduil."

"He is the sort of being who would think nothing of giving up his bithright for those he loves. He would protect you from all harm, Orophina." Dis said, using the name of the Queen for the first time.

Orophina smiled, and took the hand of the Princess in hers. "Yes, but what will happen when he tires of the novelty of being with an elf?"

* * *

"Brother, speak sense to me. What should be done?" Thorin asked as he and his brother dressed for their daily sparring match.

"You should put on the rest of your armor, brother. Enough of this talk." Frerin said.

"Fine. I must ask you this, are you ready to be King?"

"No. I am not. I have spent my entire life as your second, it is a role I am most suited for. Do not do this, please." Frerin said, as he took up his shield.

"I hope that it does not come to that, brother. But, I love her, and will have no other." Thorin said.

"And does she love you?" Frerin asked.

"No. Though, in time she could. I...did in a roundabout sort of way offer her my hand today."

"Of course you did," Frerin laughed, "and in front of father and grandfather. A wonder why she did not say yes!"

"I wanted to make my intentions clear." Thorin said.

Frerin rolled his eyes in response as he took his sword in hand. "Are you ready?" he smiled.

"Always." replied Thorin, following his brother.

* * *

After her talk with Dis, Orophina continued to walk the long halls of the dwarven kingdom. As she walked on, her elven ears picked up on the sound of sword against shield. "I am sory to disturb you sir," she said, lightly tapping on the shulder of a fierce looking dwarf, "but is that the sound of battle I hear?"

"Indeed it is, my Lady. The Princes of Durin are at their daily exercise." the dwarf said. "their play, some call it."

"Oh. It sounds quite...serious. Tell me, who wins usually?"

"Thorin, my Lady. He is uncommonly strong. But Frerin, he is the faster of the two. I think this day, Thorin will fall to his brother. His mind is strained." he said, as he ;ead the Quen to an area that overlooked the battle area.

"Ah." Orophina said. "I am sorry. Tell me, what is your name?"

The dwarf bowed, "Dwalin, at your service."

"What room is this?" she asked, as she looked at all around her.

"Weapons." he answered.

"Ah. I see. Watch this, Ser Dwalin." she said, selecting a small bow that hung upon the wall beside her. "Have you any arrows?"

Dwalin grinned up at the Queen as he already had an arrow in hand for her use. "May I ask what it is you're doing?"

"I am going to help Frerin win this match." she said as she raised the bow, and aimed at the battling brothers. For a few moments she observed the two brothers at their play. Just as Thorin raised his shield to cover his face, Orophina saw her chance. Orophina released the arrow, and watched it as it sailed quickly through the air and into the shield's center.

In shock, Thorin dropped the shield and his weapon and seached for the arrow's owner. As he looked, he felt the cold steel of his brother's blade upon his neck. "Do you yield, Thorin?" Frerin asked.

"That...this is not fair." Thorin said, his eyes still searching.

"I know. But, I've still won." Frerin said, a wide grin upon his face.

"Whoever shot that arrow shall answer to me!" Thorin shouted.

It was then that Orophina accompanied by Dwalin entered the small battle arena, laughing. "And what shall be my punishment, my Prince?" she asked. "I do ask that you do no harm to my accomplice." she said, gesturing towards Dwalin.

"Dwalin, how could you?" Thorin asked, a smile on his face.

"I could not help it. She looked at me with those vilet eyes, and I was rendered powerless." Dwalin said.

"Been making eyes at Dwalin, have you?" Thorin asked, as his eyes restd on Orophina's.

"He is a very interesting looking dwarf, I could not help it." she said.

Dwalin, sensing the shift in mood and intention turned to Frerin and said, "Come, let us do battle."

Frerin clapped Thorin on the back in farewell and winked at Orophina, "Take care."

* * *

"So. You're back." Thorin said taking the arm of the Queen and leading her from the room.

"Back?" she asked, an eyebrow arching at him.

"You left quite suddenly."

Orophina wrenched her arm from his grip and galred down at the Prince. "You are maddening!"

"I am not that bad. You did come to see my brother and I spar afterall." he said.

"He said that two Princes were at play. I thought perhaps you had another brother. Dwarves breed like rabbits, I've heard." she said.

Thorin rolled his eyes in the darkness, "That is true. I trust that you liked what you saw?"

"I enjoyed seeing you defeated, yes." she said. "But the stench coming from you, I do not like that."

"You are in quite the mood today." he laughed, taking her by the waist. "Life with you shall never be dull."

"Remove your hands. You have no right!" she shouted.

"I have the only right." he said, pulling her closer to him.

"Why have you brought me to this dark place? What foul deed have you in mind?" she asked, her hands now placed over his.

"Lean your ear closer to me."

Orophina obliged, and leaned her head closer to his.

"Come with me to my chambers, and I shall tell you." he said.

"I do not like you." she frowned.

"You do. Come with me." he said.

"Thranduil...he will be-"

"In the treasure hold with my grandfather for the rest of the day." Thorin said. "We shall be quite alone."

"Very well. I will come with you." she said.

"We are quite close..." he said, now taking her by the arm and setting a faster pace to their walk.

As they neared the glowing door, Orophina felt his mood change, his nervousness apparent to her sharp senses. "Are you well?" she asked.

"Fine. Come in." he said, placing the key in the door.

Orophina gasped with shock and delight as they walked over the threshold. The room had been changed since last she was in it, the mounted heads of felled beasts no longer hung upon the wall, and flowers were in vases and strung on garlands all around her. The scent made her feel as if she were at home, among her forest. It seemed to have been crafred from her dreams. "Thorin..." she whispered, as she walked towards the bed.

"What?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"This is beautiful." she said.

"It is my gift to you." he said, taking her hand and giving it the softest of kisses.

"I have nothing to give you." she said, her eyes still looking at the beauty that surrounded her.

"Your heart is all that I desire." he said as with a gentle ahnd he brought her face closer to hers.

It was Orophina who kissed Thorin, and it was she who deepened the kiss. She then placed her hands on his shoulders, and with little force, coaxed him down onto the bed. "I am sorry. Let us rest." she said.

Breathless and stunned, Thorin stared up at her and said, "No. No rest."

"I gave you your gift, I would like to rest." she said as she placed herself beneath the lavendar colored blanket.

"I will not!" Thorin said as he now stood beside the bed.

"As you wish. Please, blow out that candle and shut the curtains." she said.

Thorin did as he was commanded and rid the room of light. He then removed his shirt, and boots and got into the bed beside the Queen. As he drew the blanket over himself he took the Queen in his arms and placed her head on his chest.

"Your chest is bare." she said as she ran her fingers through the dark, coarse hair of his chest.

"I wish you would not do that." he hissed, taking her wrist in his hand.

"I am sorry, was that...did it not please you?" she asked.

"It pleased me a great deal. Too much." he said, kissing her hand and placing it back on his chest. "Continue if you'd like."

Orophina did, and for a few moments she was content with running her hands over the well muscled chest of the dwarven Prince.

"Orophina-" he whispered,

"What is it?"

"I...please...may I?" he stammered as his hands found their way to the back of her gown.

Orophina grinned in the darkness and she said a very quiet, "Yes."

Thorin's nimble and practiced hands made quick work of the laces of her gown. "Damned complicated things, dresses."

"Is that why you have never worn one?" she laughed.

"Be quiet, and help me." he said.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want this cursed dress off of you." he growled.

"I can do this." she laughed as she with ease, removed the dress from her body.

As she was removing her dress, Thorin quickly turned, and removed the rest of his clothing. As he turned back to face her, his heart nearly stopped. Never had he seen such beauty laying beside him.

"You're pale." he blurted, as he moved closer to her.

"I suppose I am." she said as she drew the blanket over she and Thorin.

"To me." he whispered, reaching out towards her.

Orophina moved closer to him, and it was with happines mixed with the sweetest fear that she felt his bare form pressed against her back.

"By Durin, I love you." he whispered as his lips began a trail down her back.

"Thank you." she sighed.

"Say it!" he said, his hand now resting on her hip.

"No." she said.

Thorin ran a calloused hand down the length of her long leg, delighting in softness of her flesh beneath his hand.

"Stop that." she said.

"Does it not please you?" he asked.

"It does...I've never...he never, I have..."

"Your fool of a husband never took the time to know your body. How sad." he said, kissing her shoulder.

Orophina suddenly turned, and placed her hand on his chest. "We cannot. I will not..." she said.

Thorin smiled, as his lips found her neck. "Have no fear. I will not take you until you are my wife."

* * *

A/N:

Thorin, always the gentleman! As always, thank you for reading! -M


	11. Stunted & Twisted

**Author's Note:**

Eleven. This one gets a bit...dark. So, if you are not a fan of such violent sort of things, go on ahead and scroll down for the summary. A huge thanks goes out to the wonderful Stardust63, for listening to my insane ramblings...at insane hours. You're the best.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Stunted & Twisted.

Orophina woke to a tiny shaft of morning light peeping through the curtained window. As she stretched out her long limbs, Thorin woke.

"So, it was not a dream." he said, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Unfortunately not." she said. "I must go."

"Please, stay." he said, placnig his hand on the bare flesh of her lower back.

"I wish I could. I must go to my husband, Thorin. We cannot keep doing this." Orophina said rising from the bed, and collecting her gown from the floor. "Could you tie this for me?"

Thorin smiled as she sat on the bed before him, "Tell him, Orophina. Tell him it is over." he said, resting his forehead on her shulder.

"It will never be over. I thank you for your help and company, your highness." she said as she stood.

"I am coming with you." he said, rising from the bed.

Orophina quickly covered her eyes and said, "Not like that you are not."

Thorin laughed as he dressed himself, "I wish only to protect you from him."

"Stubborn." Orophina said.

"Prideful." Thorin said, taking her hand.

Orophina rolled her violet eyes. "Come, let us go."

Hand in hand, Thorin and the Queen walked the short distance to she and Thranduil's chambers. As they stood outside of the door, Thorin kissed her hand and said, "Good luck." Orophina gave him a small smile as she stepped through the door.

* * *

"Hello, Thranduil." she said, "What have you there?" she said as she pointed to a thick rope of silver that hung loose in his hand.

"Oh. Yesterday, I was told to select two pieces from the treasure as gifts. I chose this belt for myself. For you, this." he said, holding up another rope of silver, though much smaller, and made for the neck. "There are gems set in the weave, I thought that it would compliment your neck."

"It is very beautiful." she said. "Thank you for thinking of me."

Thranduil smiled sweetly at her, "Please come here, let me put this on you."

Orophina smiled and walked to where her husband stood. She turned, and swept her long black hair from her neck.

Thranduil rage and betrayal burning his heart placd the necklace about her slender neck. Abandoning all reason, Thranduil pulled the necklace tightly around her neck, and spun her around so that he could see her reddening face. "I can smell his sweat upon you. I smelt that foul stench as you walked through the door." he spat, tightening the necklace. Orophina raise her hands, and tried to claw at the face of her husband, so that she may breathe freely, but nothing could distract Thranduil in his rage. The sound Orophina made as she continued to struggle for air caused Thranduil to laugh maniacally. As she fell to the floor, purple and silent. Thranduil walked away, and sat by the large fireplace. As Orophina woke, she coughed and clutched at her throat. She looked towards her husband, her plea only able to rest in her tears. Thranduil sat, his eyes still fixed upon the flames."Good, you're awake. Stand up." he said. Frustration overcoming him he abandoned the flames, and eased her onto her feet. "Hold onto the bed. It would not do to have you fall."

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Unhook your dress. Bare your back to me." he commanded, walking back towards the fire.

With a shaking hand, Glineth unhooked the pins that held the top of her dress to her small frame. As she turned her head to move her hair from her back, she caught sight of Thranduil removing the thick silver belt from the flames with a gloved hand. "Please...pppplease. Not this. Do not...no burning, not again." she pleaded, her eyes large with terror.

Thranduil walked towards his shaking wife, the red hot belt in his hand, "Turn your head around. I do not wish to damage your face.  
Orophina steadied herself as she prepared to take the first of the burning blows.

Thorin paced the long hallway outisde the chambers of the King and Queen, wondering what could be taking her so long.

"Elves." he huffed, as he lit his pipe. As he placed the pipe to his lips, all time seemed to stop as he heard the voice of the Queen cry out.

"Thorin! Hel- Have mercy upon me! Thranduil! I'm sorry!"

Ignorant of the risk to his safety should he interfere, Thorin burst into the room. Upon entering the room, Thorin saw Thranduil standing above his fallen Queen beating her with a thick silver rope. "I shall kill the bastard that grows in your belly!" the King shouted, as he made to kick the Queen in her side. Before his foot made contact with Orophina's side, Thranduil was knocked down by the young dwarf Prince.

"You evil, cruel, bastard!" Thorin shouted. "You will not touch her!" Thorin the raised his mighty fist and brought it down on the face of the King.

"Thorin, stop. Do not hurt him." Orophina pleaded as she crawled towards where Thranduil and Thorin lay. "Stop." she said, placing her hand over Thorin's fist. "No more."

"I will kill him." Thorin shouted, gently pushing her arm out of his way, and bringing his fist down on the face of the King.

"Get. OUT!" Orophina shouted, placing her body protectively over Thranduil's still form. "Leave us!"

Thorin rose, and stood beside Orophina, staring at her burnt and bloodied back. "Let me take you to be healed," he said, taking her arm.

Orophina looked up into the tear filled eyes of Thorin, as her own eyes darkened with rage. "Get your hands off of me you foul, stunted creature. I shall never want, nor shall I ever need the help of a DWARF! Leave me, foul creature, or I shall strike you down."

"Orophina..." Thorin whispered, as his heart slowly began to break. Thorin stood and watched as Orophina whispered words of comfort to her husband.

The image of her kissing his bloodied mouth played over and over in his head as he ran through the halls in search of a healer.

* * *

A/N:

Recap: Thranduil is enraged, beats the snot out of Orophina. Thorin to the rescue, beats Thranduil. Orophina chooses to protect her husband. So...how about them apples?


	12. The Breaking of a Bond

**Author's Note:**

A huge thank you goes out to Stardust63. She is...the greatest reviewer and idea bouncer offer I have ever had. I am honored to count her among my friends. When you are finished here, be sure to check out her amazing work on this site, and on FictionPress. Now, before you plow on, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Breaking of a Bond.

Thorin returned, exhausted from running, with the first healer he could find. She was an initiate, but he felt that she would be compotent. As they each entered the room he saw Orophina in bed on her stomach, her back being tended to by Thranduil.

"Get your hands off of her." Thorin growled.

Thranduil turned to Thorin, his face as hard as stone. "I can heal her." he said.

"Is that how it is? You beat her near to death, then use your magic to heal her? Erase the signs of your abuse?"

"Yes." Thranduil said.

"Monster!" Thorin said.

The young healer took Thorin's arm in hers and said, "Don't. I will speak with him." She then stepped out from behind Thorin and walked towards Thranduil. "King Thranduil. My people are quite skilled in healing burns. I can make it so that she bears no scars."

"You seem wise. For a dwarf. A young one." Thranduil said. "I will trust your word."

"My Lord, we will have to take her to the healing house. I can tend to her much better there. "

Thranduil nodded, "Very well."

"Before we leave...do you require any healing?" the healer asked as she looked over Thranduil's bloody face.

"No. I am healed. I...I am leaving." he said.

Thorin stepped closer to Thranduil and said, "Yes, you are. You foul creature. May our paths never cross again."

"Orophina knows her place. It is by my side. She will come back to me." Thranduil said as he pointed to where his wife lay.

"Her place is with me." Thorin quietly said.

"You may have taken her body, but you will never take her heart." Thranduil said.

Thorin shook his head, "I took nothing."

"Explain."

" I never took her body. We simply lay bare in each others arms." Thorin said. "You nearly killed her for nothing."

Thranduil looked down at Thorin and looked over his face, looking for any signs of deception. Finding none, he said "You have honor."

"Yes. I would never lay with a woman who is not my wife." Thorin said.

* * *

Orophina was bore away by six dwarves on a sturdy stretcher. Thorin held one of her hands in his, Thranduil the other. Thranduil seeing the way in which Thorin was looking to his wife, said "I have loved her since the first day I opened my eyes."

"Yes, I can see how much you love her."

"I always will. To our bond I will hold, even if we are parted." Thranduil said. "To her I will remain faithful, until the changing of the world."

Thorin smiled, "As would I."

Thranduil laughed lightly and said, "What a rare being, to have ensnared two Kings."

Thranduil and Thorin stood watch over Orophina as the healers tended to her burnt back. "Your Majesties, her back should heal quite nicely. No scarring."

"Good." Thorin said, as he brushed a stray lock of her black hair from her face.

"How long shall she be bedridden?" Thranduil asked.

"A week, my Lord." the healer said.

Thranduil's eyes filled with tears as he placed a lonvig hand upon the top of her head. "I will be gone by then."

"Good." Thorin said.

"Her brother shall remain behind, to look after her."

"I did not know she had a brother." Thorin said.

"He is one of my Guard." Thranduil said. "Garilion is his name. He will then escort her back to the Greenwood."

Thorin looked across Orophina and to where Thranduil stood beside her, "You will never see her again."

"Please, be quiet!" the healer said, pointing at the sleeping Orophina.

"Thranduil, leave." Thorin said, "You will wake her."

Thranduil glared at Thorin with all of his kingly might. "I will see her one last time before I leave." As Thranduil stood at the door, he looked to Thorin and said, "Take care of her."

* * *

As Thranduil quietly shut the door Thorin instantly relaxed and began to hum quietly. The healer swept around him, and looked over her bandages. "So this is she?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?" Thorin said.

"Will she be our Queen? And elf?" the healer said. "I am so sorry...it is not my place. Change the dressings every three hours." The healer then left the room, smiling and happy for the once dour Prince.

For three hours Thorin kept a careful watch over his Queen from a small wooden chair beside the window. As he moved to gather fresh dressings for her wounds Thorin heard her quietly whimper in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Do you need something for the pain?"

"No, I am fine." she said.

"Brave fool." he said fondly. "I must change your dressings."

"I would rather have the healer do this, thank you." Orophina said.

"She has gone home for the night." Thorin said.

"I will wait, then."

Thorin then swept aroudn the bed and made his eyes level with hers. "Stop this. I have apologized to Thranduil. I will do him no harm, nor touch you unless you ask me to."

"That was kind of you." she said smiling slightly. "Will you please change my dressings?"

"Ah, so you want me to touch you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Ask me nicely, then." Thorin said.

Orophina growled at Thorin. "Prince Thorin, please ease me of my suffering and change my dressings."

"Such pretty words. I will expect payment, you know." he said as he removed the bandages from her back.

Orophina grimaced in pain as she said, "And what do you consider to be fair payment?"

"Do you need anything for the pain?" he asked. "and as for payment, I would like a kiss."

"No, Thorin." Orophina said as she felt Thorin place fresh bandages on her back. "I cannot."

"Please. I love you, let me help...please." he said. "All done."

Orophina smiled at his words, "I cannot control where your heart lies."

"And where does your heart lie?" he asked.

"WIth my son, Legolas." she said.

"Not with your husband." he said as he got into the bed beside her.

Orophina frowned, thankful that Thorin could not see her face. "Those days have long passed. I have love for him as a friend."

"Tell me, those things you said...how much of that do you truly feel?" he asked as he rose from the bed and poured he and the Queen a glass of water.

"I meant every word. I become cruel when angry." she said. "It did my heart ill to see Thranduil wounded once more. I...do not like it."

"Has he been wounded before?" Thorin asked.

"Yes. Fire nearly claimed his life long ago. I do not wish to speak of it."

Thorin nodded, and moved to help Orophina turn, so that she could sit up. Thorin then placed no less than six pillows behind her back, "Any pain?" he asked.

"None, thank you." she said, as she leaned back with the glass of water in her hand. "I could do with some of that roasted pork..."

Thorin laughed, delighting in the return of the being he so adored. "Of course!" he exclaimed, walking towards a table, where food had been laid out for them both.

As he brought a plate of food to her she looked to him and said, "Was Thranduil here?"

"He was." Thorin answered.

"How is he?" she asked, as she began to eat.

"He was long at your side. Healed, full of regret." Thorin said, sipping his ale. "He is leaving, Orophina."

"I heard. My brother is to remain behind." she answered.

"Yes. Your brother...why did you make no mention of him?" he asked.

"Because he and I have not spoken in six hundred years." Orophina said.

Thorin laughed, that deep rich sound that caused Orophina's heart to quicken its beat. "Why?!" he asked.

"He shot an arrow through my leg." she said.

"Elves certainly do know how to hold a grudge." Thorin said.

"It hurt." she frowned.

"And yet you will forgive your husband?" he laughed.

"That is different. I...loved him."

"He will come to you, before he leaves." Thorin said, "I hope that you do not fall prey to his trickery."

"I will try." she said as she tried to rise from the bed.

"No, you must rest." Thorin said.

"I wish to look out the window, Thorin not go spar with Dwalin." she huffed.

Thorin shook his head, and helped her to rise from the bed. As she stood before the window, secure in the arms of Thorin she said happily, "I can see Dale!"

"I will take you there, my heart." he said, kissing her hand. "Come, back to bed with you."

* * *

A/N:

What do you think Thranduil shall do? Will he let Orophina go? Do you think her brother should visit her as she recovers? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	13. Anger

**Author's Note:**

This one...it gets a bit risque at the end...so this chapter has an **M** rating. Though, I'll likely change the rating of this piece anyhow. We'll see how lazy I am today. This one goes out to Stardust63...she's been looking forward to this one for a while now. Before you read on, please raise a glass to the Professor.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Anger.

As the last light of the sun disappeared from the sky, Thranduil slowly made his way to the room where his wife rested. He walked into the room knowing that this could very well be the last time he looked upon her fair face. "Wife." he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Ah, still sleeping." He took her ringed hand in his and fixed his blue eyes upon her. "I have come to bid you farewell. I release you from our bond. It is with a heavy heart that I do so, but it is my wish that you find your own happiness. I promise to stay true to our bond, and hope that one day we shall reunite. I have always loved you, I always will." he said, as he ghosted his lips over hers. Tears filled his eyes as he left the room, and made his way slowly down the hall. As he rounded the corner, he came upon Thorin.

"Promise me something, dwarf." Thranduil said.

"What." Thorin replied.

"If she chooses to pledge herself to you, please...take care of her and love her as I should have done."

"I will."

"And one day, when you break her heart know that I will be waiting for her, always." Thranduil said.

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Thranduil." Thorin said as Thranduil swept past him.

* * *

Thorin entered the room to find Orophina sitting up in her bed, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"What has he done?" Thorin asked as he got into the bed beside her.

"Though he shall remain true to our bond, he has released me. I am free to seek my own happiness." she said.

Thorin took her hand in his and said, "I will take care of you, I promise."

Looking into his eyes, Orophina nodded, "You had better." she said, allowing him to take her into his arms. There she slept, secure in the arms of the dwarf Prince.

Under a blanket of stars, Thranduil along with his Guard left Erebor. As he bid the dwarf-King a hasty farewell, it was known that Thranduil had left behind his Queen.

"Good morning." Thorin said cheerfully as Orophina woke.

"Hardly." she snapped, removing herself from his arms.

"Grumpy this morning, are we?" he laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"You cannot be...yes, I am. I have just lost my husband of more than two thousand, five hundred years."

Thorin laughed, "He has been lost to you for much longer than that."

"If you mean to be cruel to me this day, you may leave." Orophina said pointing towards the door.

"I am sorry. I...when shall this sadness end? In two thousand years? That is time I do not have, my Lady." he said.

"I will always miss him. He and were happy once." she said, smiling as she recalled her youth. "I will miss the friend I have lost. I stopped mourning the loss of love many years ago."

"I will do my best to attend to your happiness, Orophina." he said, kissing her hand. "Your abck, how does it feel?"

"I feel no pain." she said. "You lied to him."

"Yes." admitted Thorin.

"Fiend." she said, smiling over at him.

"I am. Now, what shall you do while you are here?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Orophina asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You cannot remain idle, and neither can I. What skills do you have?"

"I am a skilled dressmaker and cook."

"Useful skills. I can find something for you, if you wish." he said.

"I thank you for the offer, but I wish to find my own way." Orophina said. "I have never tasted true freedom."

"If ever you need me, all you have to do is send word." Thorin said.

Her eyes shining with excitement Orophina said, "I shall seek my own fortune."

"Stubborn."

Orophina threw the blankets aside, and rose from the bed. "I shall go immediately."

Thorin began to laugh as he studied her flawless face, "You mean to go after your former husband."

"It is my choice, Thorin. You hold no claim over me." Orophina said as she cast her gaze to the city of Dale.

"I hope to change that one day." he said, with rare emotion in his voice. "I shall arrange a horse for you to take to wherever you may wish to go."

"It is morning." she frowned.

"Tomorrow morning, then." he said, "One more night."

"Very well." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I shall go nowhere."

"I am sure your attention is needed elsewhere. I am sure there are soliders to be trained, brothers to spar with, or some work at the forge."

"Very well my Lady." he said, bowing his head as he slid out of the bed. "Someone will be here to escort you to a different room."

"Shall I see you tonight?" she asked.

"How improper! To be in the chambers of a female unbonded...the shame." he teased.

"Please. You have held my bare form in your arms through the night. Fine, keep yourself away." she said.

Seeing the hurt and disappointment in her eyes, Thorin walked towards her and knelt before her. "You should not be left alone. Duty can wait."

"Go, I am well." Orophina said, doing her very best to smile.

"I will return to you tonight, I promise." he vowed, kissing her hand.

* * *

His duty as Prince and commander done for the day, Thorin found himself running through the halls towards the new bedchamber of Orophina, the very room in which his mother had passed into the Stone. His hand sweaty with anticipation, opened the door to find Orophina standing by a window. "The moonlight, your skin...I..." Thorin sputtered nervously.

"Hello, Thorin." she said, "How was your day?"

"It was well. I spent it at the forge, working with hammer and steel."

"Why the hammer?"

"It keeps my arms strong, my Lady." he laughed, as he removed his long leather coat.

Orophina watched as the frayed and patched coat sailed to the floor, "You need a new one of those. I can make you one, if you wish." she said as she picked it up from the floor and folded it.

"My mother made it for me. These...are her rooms." he said, sitting in a small chair beside the bed.

"Yes, I know." Orophina said as she pointed towards a small wrting desk, lines with portraits ofthe royal dwarven family. "You were quite endearing as a youngling."

"How did you know that it was me?" he asked.

Orophina reached otua dn took the tiny portrait of Thorin into her hand. "By the eyes and nose." she said. "My father...he was an artist. He worked in stone."

"Do you look like him?" Thorin asked.

"No. He was red of hair and had green eyes...they were...very bright. It is what drew Oropher to him." she smiled. "Your mother, she met her end in this room. I am sorry."

"Childbirth...Dis." Thorin said.

Orophina placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry."

"Thank you." Thorin said, placing his hand over hers. "Does this room please you?"

"It does, thank you." she said. "Shall you be joining the hunting party tomorrow?"

"After you depart, yes." he said as he walked towards the cold fireplace.

"That should be interesting. What is your quarry?"

"Whatever we can find." Thorin laughed. "Have you ever lit your own fire, Orophina?"

"Absolutely not." she said.

Thorin smiled, "Come, I shall show you how it is done."

Eager to learn a new, useful skill she went quickly to his side and knelt by the cold fireplace. "Show me."

Thorin held a rectangular back stone before her violet eyes, and smiled at the look of wonder in her eyes. "This is a flint. From its sparks, we can create a fire."

"Fascinating!" she exclaimed with child-like wonder. "Are you a sorcerer, Thorin?"

Thorin chuckled as he placed the flint by the kindling,and struck it three times. In the same instant the kindling began to smoke, and birthed a small flame.

Stunned by such a display of what Thorin thought to be a basic skill, Orophina hugged him close to her and said, "How marvelous! Suh a useful skill!"

"You flatter me." he said, still locked in her embrace, a blush creeping over his face. "How ever shall your survive in the wild?"

Orophina rose, and sat herself on the couch that rested before the fire. "I can survive. It has...I have not used such skills since a battle fought long ago."

Thorin sat beside her, his eyes widening, "You were a warrior."

"All elves can be, if they must. But yes, I once was."

"What was your weapon of choice? Blade? Bow? Axe?" he asked excitedly as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Sword and bow." she said.

"I would be honored if you would show me your skills."

"I have not held a weapon in my hands since that day, Thorin. Since I saw my father fall beside his beloved King."

Thorin sighed, and rested his head on the couch, staring over at Orophina. A minute of silence passed before the Queen became aware of his staring.

"You stare."

"You had best get used to it. The dwarf-Prince and Elven-Queen to wed?" he laughed, "Quite the scandal."

"I do not recall agreeing to wed Frerin." Orophina said fighting laugheter.

"Quiet yourself, you know what I meant." he said, "We will marry one day."

"I am quite done with marriage, thank you." she said as she frowned.

"At least agree to a courtship!" Thorin shouted.

"Ask me nciely, and I shall consider it."

Frustration filling him, Thorin took her hand in his and whispered, "Madness."

"Madness, is it? Go on then, leave this room." she teased.

"I am not accustomed to begging, Orophina...and I...I have never asked a woman such a thing!" he shouted. "Either you will have me or you will not."

"Thorin, my husband has just released me. I am alone, missing my son, and facing an uncertain future. I am scared." she explained, placing her hand on his forearm, hoping to stay his anger.

"You have me, my family...you shall one day have my sons and daughters." Thorin said.

Orophina looked into Thorin's eyes, hardly able to believe what she had just heard. She closed her eyes as she whispered, "I have you?"

"Yes." he said with certainty as he placed his mouth on hers and kissed her deeply.

Orophina offered little resistance as his lips traveled from her mouth, to her neck, and finally to her collarbone. Orophina laughed quietly as the hair of his beard brushed the sensitive skin of her neck, causing her to gently push him away. Still, Thorin did not stop, for finally he could sense her desire for him. Orophina then leaned back onto the couch. "I...Th-"

"Shh." he whispered as he lost his hands in her hair, kissing her once more. "Say it. Say that your are mine." he whispered.

Drunk with the power of her own desire for this strange being Orophina could only weakly nod her head. In one swift motion, and with all of his strength, Thorin took Orophina into his arms and lifted her from the couch. She clung to him as if she were likely to drown if she should fall, she was relieved when Thorin placed her gently down upon the bed. In moments he was atop her, his hands raising her skirts so that he may touch her. With his every kiss, his touch, Orophina felt her heart, pain, and loneliness drift away. As long moments of feverish kissing passed, Orophina was beggin for his touch as she pulled at his shirt.

"Take this cursed dress off, now." he said as he removed his shirt.

Orophina quickly threw her dress aside, and lay before Thorin bare. Thorin let loose a growl of pure lust, and unable to resist her pale, soft flesh reached out a trembling hand and touched her from breasts, down to her belly. As his eyes met hers, he moved his hand to her center, and with each motion of his fingers, Orophina arched her back and moaned his name.

"Orophina...I cannot...I.." he stammered as he fumbled at the laces of his breeches. He with one hand pulled them down, and tossed them aside. He smiled as as a gasp escaped her as her eyes took in the length and power of him.

As he drew himself closer to her his intent clear, Orophina placed her hands upon his chest and gently pushed him away. "No." she said, "Dishonor." She pushed him away once more, her rejection rendering him stunned he rose quickly from the bed.

As he gathered his clothing from the floor, he turned to see Orophina covering herself with a blanket, staring out of the window.

"You are lucky I am a honorable being. For a lesser one would have taken you without your consent regardless of your protests," he said as he put on his breeches.  
As he made to leave the room, his eyes found the small end-table. He took it in hand, and sent it across the room, casing it to shatter. "Farewell, Orophina."

Orophina said nothing as he left her alone, cold and clinging to a pillow.

* * *

A/N:

Well. There. Thirteen. Why do you think she rejected him...kind of? As always, thanks for reading!


	14. Dale

**Author's Note:**

Chapter fourteen. How fun. I am so sorry that it has taken me longer than usual to update this one. I was a bit preoccupied with finishing my other Hobbit story, _A Forgotten Queen_. As always, a big thanks goes out to my followers, reviewers, and PM senders. If you ever have any questions, ideas, etc...let me know! A huge welcome to Kayla...a new character in this story...she's been a ton of fun! Before you read on raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Dale.

Orophina could find no rest that night. She lay in the bed with her eyes closed until the first light of the sun touched her face. Orophina rose from the bed and dressed herself quickly for travel. Before she made her exit from her bedchamber she took with her the tiny potrait of Thorin in his youth and placed it into her light travel bag.

Outside of her door a Guard stood watch, ready to escort her to the stables as soon as she stepped out of the door. "My Lady." he said, "I am to escort you to the stables. Your horse has already been saddled."

"Very well."

"Prince Thorin has selected a fine horse for you, my Lady." the Guard said as he began to lead her to the stables.

"How very kind of him." she said.

"Where shall you ride?"

"Dale." she said, "I have heard many tales about the city, I wish to know if they are true."

"I wish you safe travel and good fortune, my Lady."

Orophina and the Guard then walked in tense silence as they made their way towards the stables. Orophina knew they were drawing close from how the air changed...and the smell. As the Guard opened the doorway, leading outside and into the stbale yard, her eyes glowed with excitement, "Oh, they are beautiful." she said as her eyes rested upon the many ponies, horses, and foals that were stabled.

"I'll go fetch the master."

As the Guard walked into a barn like building Orophina walked closer towards the fence and reached out her hand to the nearest foal. As the foal nuzzled her hand, Orophina laughed, "Yes, I like you too." As she continued to stroke the nose of the foal, the guard returned leading a large white stallion by the reins, followed closely behind the master of the stables.

"Your horse, my Lady." the master said as he lead the horse to her.

"You." she said, as she turned and faced the smiling one of Thorin.

"Always so grumpy in the morning." he laughed. "This is Yarhan."

"He's beautiful, thank you." Orophina said.

"He will take you to anywhere you wish to go." he said, as he looked up at her unreadable face. "Where will you go?"

"I do not know. It is for my heart to decide."

Thorin moved closer to Orophina and nervously took her hand in his. "I am sorry for my behavior last night. I was blinded by anger and lust." he said, bowing his head in apology.

"I am sorry also, it was wrong of me to deny you."

"You would apologize." Thorin laughed. "You were right to do so. I will not make a mistress of you. Durin willing, I will take you as a wife."

Orophina rolled her violet eyes as she looked down at Thorin. "I would like to leave now."

"I will let you go if you answer one question."

"Fine."

"Courtship. What of it?"

"I think it is a foolish waste of time. Elves do not..."

"I do not know if you have noticed or not, but I am no elf." Thorin said, as his anger began to rise. "An answer please."

"I think it sounds tolerable." she said.

"Good." he said, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Now, come down here if you would."

Orophina smiled as well, kneeling beside the dwarf-Prince. Thorin then brought his lips to hers, and they shared in a kiss that sealed their courtship bond.

"Please, let me come with you." he pleaded, resting his forehead against hers.

"I wish to know freedom, to be on my own. " she said. "I will send word."

As Orophina made to rise, Thorin caught hold of her dress, and brought her attention back to his face. "One more thing, it is just a formality."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I must give you a braid, and you must give me one as well. It is a sign of our courtship, my Lady." he said. "If it seems foolish...or would..."

"Please." Orophina said, as she offered Thorin three strands of her dark hair.

Thorin laughed as with great speed he began to twist her offered strands into a long braid, that hung beside her pointed ear. "Curses, your hair is long." he laughed, as he finished his task. "Done."

Orophina ran her fingers along her new braid and smiled over at her Prince. "Does it look well?" she asked.

"Yes, very well." he said affectionately. "Now...you may..."

"Of course." she said as she took his hair in her hand, "You should grow your hair long. It would look well."

"My hair curls. I do not care for the look of it." he said, as her quick fingers wove a braid into his hair.

"A pity." Orophina said, as she finished his braid. "And, done."

Thoin took her hand in his and whispered, "I do not want you to go."

"But you know I must." she said, her eyes flickering towards her waiting horse.

They both rose and made their way towards the stallion. "Ride well" Thorin said, watching her as she mounted the horse.

"Farewell." Orophina smiled as she began to ride slowly down the path.

* * *

Thorin watching Orophina as she left, brought his hand to his new braid, and smiled. "Well done, highness." the Guard said. "Will you tell your father and grandfather?"

"There's no avoiding it. At any rate, they knew this day would come." Thorin said as they made their way back into the mountain city. "They will be furious."

"Tell your siblings first." the Guard suggested. "I can tell them to meet you in your quarters."

"Thank you." Thorin said as he walked down the hall, and towards his room.

As Thorin stood before the long mirror that stood in his wash room, he could hardly believe all that had changed in him in so short a time. Always he had considered himself a solitary dwarf, not one who put much thought into marriage or producing children. Now he was a Prince in a courtship with an elf, a Queen. He laughed quietly to himself as he finished changing into fresh lounging clothing. As he walked into his bedchamber, he heard the soft knocking of his sister upon his bedchamber door. "Coming!" he called out.

Still smiling, Thorin opened the door for his brother and sister. "Come, sit!" he said, as he sat in the large chair by the fireplace.

"What is it Thorin? What have you done?" Frerin asked as he and Dis sat on the couch,

"Nothing. I simply wish to spend time with my brother and sister. Is that so wrong?"

Dis and Frerin looked to each other and in one voice answered, "Yes."

"Oh...Frerin, look!" Dis said, pointing at Thorin's head, "A courtship braid."

"Who is it?" Frerin asked, though he aleady knew the answer.

Dis stood, and wrapped her arms around Thorin's shoulders. "I am so happy for the both of you."

Frerin stood as well, and stared hard at his brother. "How could you?" he asked.

"I love her." Thorin said.

"You confuse lust with love. You will tire of her once you have had her."

Thorin rose, and stood before his brother. "You will watch your words, brother."

"I will not. You are being selfish. Why not just keep her as a mistress?"

Thorin's eyes darkened with anger, "She deserves better than that."

"You are throwing your birthright away for lust, Thorin! Be reasonable!" Frerin shouted.

Thorin then became enraged as he took the low end table beside him in his hand and tossed it into the wall. "I would marry her tomorrow if I could. I would be happier with her on a farm, than sitting upon a golden throne." he shouted. "Are you jealous? Do you wish to bed her? Or are you just afraid of making a poor King?"

"I would make a far better King than you." Frerin said.

Thorin's anger left him, and he looked at his brother with kindness in his eyes. "I know you would brother."

"Please..." Frerin said, taking the hand of his brother and shaking it. "I do not want this burden."

Dis stood leaning against the wall, "I cannot believe you two." she laughed.

"What?" Thorin asked, as he took his seat.

"The way you two argue...it's foolish." she said, "Where is she? Orophina?"

"On her way to Dale, most likely. She wished to be on her own for a time." Thorin said proudly.

"I hope you sent her with coin and food." Frerin said.

"She has her own, I'm sure." Thorin said.

"I hope so." Dis said, "Come Frerin I suppose our fool of a brother would like us to inform the King and our father of his courtship."

"Yes." Thorin smiled.

"You coward." Frerin laughed as he followed his sister out of the door.

One half hour later, Thorin heard the voice of his father shouting his name. Thorin rose from his seat, and opened the door for his father. "Father." he said as he moved aside to allow him entry,

"Thorin, Thorin, Thorin." Thrain said as he sat upon the edge of Thorin's bed.

"What is it?" he asked. "You spoke to my siblings, have you?"

"as did your grandfather. He did not react to the news as well as I." he said, "I never thought that I would see you wear a braid."

"I did not think I would wear one." Thorin laughed, "Ale?"

"Please." Thrain said. "Are you sure that is not only her bed you seek?"

Thorin placed a cup of morning ale into the hand of his father, "Oh, I seek it...but I also seek her hand in marriage, father. How long did you wait until you asked mother..."

"Not long. Three months." Thrain said as he sipped at his ale. "Your grandfather wed your grandmother a wek after they met. There was no courtship, no betrothal."

"Interesting."

"Orophina will not agree to such a thing so soon. She needs time to mourn Thranduil."

"That is why I have allowed her to ride to Dale." Thorin said.

Thrain rose and stood beside his eldest son, "I am happy for you." he said. "Here, I have something for you, when the time comes." Thrain then drew from his belt pocket a small leather ppouch and placed it into Thorin's hand. "It once belonged to your mother. You may remember it..."

Thorin emptied the pouch into his hand, and saw the ring of his mother. "Mother." he whispered, as he ran his finger along the delicate flower shaped gem.

"I gave it to your mother when I asked for her hand." Thrain said. "It would please me, and your mother no doubt, if you gave it to Orophina when the time is right."

* * *

After two long days of riding, Orophina finally arrived in the city of Dale. Though it was night when she arrived, the city was still bustling, and full of life. Orophina walked into the city, leading her horse easily by the reins, as her violet eyes looked at all around her.

"A rose for the pretty Lady?" a voice called out.

Orophina looked down at the flower before her and smiled, "Did you grow this yourself? It is beautiful." she said as she took from a small leather bag a gold coin.

"I did." the flower seller said, "I have some that match the color of your eyes."

Orophina smiled and placed the coin into the hand of the merchant. "Thank you. I wonder, do you know of a place where I may find a room, and a place to board my horse?" she asked.

She nodded, "I do. My husband he runs a stable, I would be glad to take your horse to him. All of the inns are full on account of everyone wanting the view the next fire moon...but there is one place that may have a bed for you. It is called Lupanar's."

"Thank you, kind Lady!" Orophina said as she placed the reins into her waiting hand. "Go with this lady, Yarhan."

The dwarf took the reins and said, "Lupanar is just up that way, the name is clearly written on the sign."

"Thank you."

"I will bring Yarhan to you in the morning." she said as she walked away.

Orophina followed the flower merchant's directions, and found herself standing in the doorway of Lupanar. There she heard music, the sound of dancing, and spirited conversation. As she turned the knob that lead into Lupanar's she was greeted by all of the familiar signs of a busy tavern. Even her elven eyes had toruble seeing through the thick clouds of smoke, as she searched for the long counter. She waved her hands before her eyes and spotted the counter, and a pretty dark haired woman standing on the other side, washing ale mugs.

"Aye, what do you want? Are you the girl Dwinak sent?" she asked.

"No...the flower seller sent me here. She said that you may have a room I could have for the night."

The woman looked over Orophina, "I may have room. How long do you need it for?" she asked.

"I had hoped to stay in Dale for three weeks." Orophina answered.

"You have coin?"

Orophina shook her head, "Yes, I do. I also have skills that you may find useful."

The woman laughed, "Oh sweet thing, you do not want to work here. Your kind...no."

"Why is that,...what is your name?"

"My name? It's Kayla, Kayla Lupanar." she answered, as she stuck out her hand, and shook Orophina's. "This place...it is...we have sweetsingers here, my Lady."

A puzzled look passed over Orophina's face, "I do not understand. I can sing..."

"That girl there," Kayla said, pointing to a red haired woman singing softly in the corner to a bearded man, "is a sweetsinger. She sells her song, and if a man has the coin, he can pay for her to accompany him to his room for a song of a more intimate nature."

"And women do this willingly?" Orophina asked.

"Many have no other choice." Kayla answered. "Do you still wish to take a room?"

"Yes, I do. And please, if you need help with any task, please, come to me."

Kayla stared at Orophina as she thought, _'A pity, I could make a sackful of coins off her pretty face.'_  
"You know how to mend clothing?" she asked.

"I do. I made the gown I wear..." Orophina said, placing coins onto the wooden counter. "I hope this is enough for my stay."

"You are generous my Lady. I'll fetch one of my girls to show you to your room." Kayla said. "Haifa! Come here girl!"

"What is it?" the tired voice of Haifa said, avoiding the eyes of Orophina.

"Take this Lady up to room twelve." Kayla ordered. "And tell the other girls to send her any clothing that they may need mended."

Haifa bowed, "As you wish. Come, follow me." she said as she made her way easily through the crowded tavern.

"Look there boys...looks like Kayla finally bought an elf! She's a pretty one!" a drunken voice called out as Haifa and Orophina made their way to the stairs.

"Can't be. She's too pretty for this place." another voice said.

"Keep your eyes and hands off of her!" Haifa warned, as she pushed Orophina up the stairs.

"Thank you." Orophina said. "That was kind of you."

"You're welcome."Haifa replied, walking ahead of her.

They walked a short way down the narrow hallway before Haifa stopped and opened a door, "Room twelve."

"Will you come in with me?" Orophina asked. "I wish to speak with you."

"Yes." Haifa said as they walked into the room. Haifa shut the door behind her and said, "What is it?"

Orophina sat on the edge of the small wooden bed and gestured for Haifa to sit beside her. As Haifa sat beside her, Orophina took her hand in hers, "I am sorry that you have come to this."

"I do what I must. I make plenty of coin." Haifa replied. "Why are you here?"

"I wished to be on my own for a time...and this was the only place with a bed."

Haifa looked up at the Queen, "Why are you not with your husband?"

"I have no husband. He released me." Orophina answered.

"Then why are you not with Thorin?" Haifa asked. "I doubt that he would be pleased to find you here."

"He agreed that it would be best for me to be free for a time."

"I am willing to bet that he did not think that you would end up at Lupanar's." she laughed.

Orophina laughed along with Haifa, "He would be furious."

Haifa stood and smiled at Orophina, "I would love to stay, but I must get back to work." she said. "I'll wake you in the morning."

"Thank you." Orophina said as she placed herself beneath the blankets.

After Haifa's final customer of the night, she sat at a small writing table and wrote ina hurried hand: _'Orophina has been sighted living and working at Lupanar's.'_

She quickly folded the message and ran down the stairs into the tavern below. "Are any of you heading to the Mountain?!" she shouted.

"Aye, I am miss." a dwarf said, walking towards her. "You have a letter that needs delivering?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, taking her folded note from her pocket. "Deliver this to Prince Thorin...it is urgent."

* * *

A/N:

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. What do you think Thorin shall do when he reads the message from Haifa? As always, thanks for reading! -m


	15. To Desire Fire

**Author's Note: **

A big ol thanks and hello to _**Rusty**_**! **Your review (and messages via FB) made my day! Another huge thanks goes out to _**Stardust63**_...thanks for leting me use your name...and for providing me with the name for the erm..."tavern." With that said, raise a glass to the Professor and read on!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: ****To Desire Fire**

Orophina rose as dawn broke over Dale, and made her way quickly down to the entrance of Lupanar's.  
"Good morning-I never got your name last night, I am sorry." Orophina said to the flower merchant.

"Nor I, yours." she smiled. "My name is Chalria, my Lady."

"I am Lostariel. I thank you for taking such good care of Yarhan. "

"It was our pleasure, he is very well behaved. He ate and then slept all the night. " Chalria said, "Are...are you an elf?"

Orophina smiled down at the dwarf, "Did my ears give me away?" she asked.

"Yes. Those and your perfect face. I have seen elves before my Lady, but none looked as you do."

Orophina bowed her head in thanks, "You are too kind Chalria." she said, "Would your husband have room for him for three weeks?"

"He would be happy to care for him! I wish you had seen his face when I brought him back to the stables. He is quite taken with him." she said. "I suppose I should bring him back now."

"I would be happy to take him, if you would show me the way, of course."

Chalria smiled and nodded, "Of course." as she began to walk ahead of Orophina. "Do elves eat?"

"We do."

"I would be honored if you would stay and share a meal with my family and I."

"Oh! I accept. Do you have children?" she asked.

"Three girls and a boy. What about you?"

"One son." Orophina said as the face of her son came quickly to her mind.

"So...you are married?"

"I was." Orophina answered.

"I am sorry for asking you so many questions. I have never been able to speak to an elf before." Chalria said.

"I enjoy it, I am not used to conversation either."

"I see that you wear a courtship braid in your hair, I did not think that elves wore them."

"I am courting a dwarf, you curious thing!" Orophina laughed.

"I am sorry...your people are new to me." Chalria said.

"Have you seen many elves recently?" Orophina asked as they passed quickly through the awakening marketplace.

"Yes. I saw the Elf-King a few days ago."

Orophina tried to hide her smile and excitement as she said, "Did you?"

"I did. He toured the marketplace, I was able to look at him from my window. He was the most beautiful being I have ever seen. His eyes were blue, and full of sorrow."

"His name is Thranduil."

"Do you know him?!" Chalria asked as they came to a stop before a grouping of homes.

"I lived among his people in the Greenwood." she replied.

"I bet it was beautiful there." Chalria said. "Oh! Ovund! Take this magnificent animal back to the stable."

The young boy bowed, "Yes mother."

"Your son is beautiful." Orophina said.

"He's a terror, but I love him with all my heart. " she said. "Come, it's this way."

* * *

Orophina followed Chalria behind the row of stone houses, and eyed the stables in the left of a courtyard. They walked slowly and carefully up three flights of wooden stairs. "It's not much, but it is home." Chalria said as she opened the door.

"Mama!" the voice of a young girl called out, "You're home!"

"Hello, Griria!" Chalria said as she hugged her youngest child. "Don't be shy, come in Lostariel."

Orophina stepped nervously into the small room, wearing her best smile in greeting.

"Mama...who is that!?" the little red-headed girl asked as she stood before Orophina.

"A friend I made in the market, little love."

"She's an elf! another girl exclaimed, "Look at her ears!"

"Broana! Don't be rude!"

"I am sorry, father." the girl said, bowing her head in shame as she walked back towards her bed.

"Gimur, I'm the husband of Chalria." the large male dwarf said, holding out a large calloused hand. "Come, sit with us and eat."

Orophina sat at the large table with the family, who all stared at her with curious eyes. "What do elves eat?" Chalria asked.

"Fruit, greens, a few of us eat cheeses as well." Orophina answered as she accepted a mug of hot ale. "But, since coming to these lands, I have grown fond of meat."

Chalria's face fell, "I may have some rabbit around here, let me..."

"No thank you, I am happy with ale." Orophina said, full of the knowledge that this family had precious little food and coin to spare.

Orophina, Chalria, and Gimur shared in three moe mugs of ale and laughter before she rose, knowing that the family ahd to tend to their tasks. "I must leave you. I would like to visit the food market. I am sure that Chalria has much to do."

Chalria laughed as she rose from the table, "Aye." she said. "Show her the way, husband."

"I'll return soon, wife." Gimur said as he kissed the hand of his wife.

* * *

Orophina and Gimur walked silently through the bustling city beofre they came upon the food market. "Here we are. You'll find everything here...all sorts of wine, fruits, anything you could ever want, it's here."

"Please, come with me. I would like to make a gift to your family. Your struggle is plain to me, I wish to help." Orophina said. "I must repay the kindness you and your family has shown me."

Gimur smiled up at Orophina, with tears of gladness in his eyes. "I cannot deny this gift. My children..."

"Think nothing of it." Orophina said as she walked towards the display of vegetables.

After two hours of browsing each and every stall, Orophina had purchased enough food to last the large family of Gimur for a month. Hidden in a basket beneath the vegetables, Orophina hid a tidy dum of gold, more than enough to feed the family for six months to come.

"I should return to Lubanar's. I thank you for your company." Orophina said.

"Do you know the way from here?" Gimur asked as he tried to balance the heavily laden basket in his arms.

Orophina nodded, "I do, thank you."

"Have a goodnight, your Majesty." Gimur said with a wink as he walked back towards his home.

* * *

"Look there lads, the fair maid has returned!" a voice called out, as Orophina entered Lupanar's. "Come lass, let's have a song."

"I am no singer." she said.

"All elves can sing, come now, a song!" the man said.

"Leave her be Garraeon. She's no sweetsinger, she's the bleedin' seamstress!" Haifa said as she pushed Orophina up the stairs.

"I'll see you later, Haifa!" the man called out.

"Thank you," Orophina said, " you are very kind."

"It's nothing." Haifa said as they walked into her room. "There are some garments on your bed that need mending."

Orophina's eyes became alight with excitement, "I am happy to be of use."

"You seem happy here." Haifa said, as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I am happy to be free." Orophina said, "and please, besure to tell the men that I will sing and dance for them as soon as I can find something suitable to wear."

"You would do that? Why?"

"I wish to be of use to the tavern, of course. I am sure more business would be a good thing." Orophina said.

"I...there are some old costumes that are of no use to anyone, I would be happy to go through them with you and choose something...if you'd like, of course." Haifa offered, smiling up at Orophina.

"I would like that."

"Good." Haifa said as she rose from the bed. "Goodnight."

* * *

"She's where?!" Dis said as she watched Thorin throw clothing into his travel bag.

"Lupanar's! She's selling herself!" he shouted.

"Thorin, be reasonable...she would not do such a thing." Dis said.

Thorin shook his head, "Sweet sister, you do not know what sudden freedom can do to someone's mind." he said, "I think it is possible."

"Then it is her choice." Dis said, "What do you mean to do?"

"I will go to Lupanar's, and bring her home." he answered, "Isn't it scandal enough that she's an elf? What if word travels here that she is now selling herself?"

"Do not be too quick to anger." warned Dis. "she may just be renting a room."

"I promise, sister." Thorin said as he sung his bag over his back.

* * *

"You must be mad. I cannot wear this." Orophina said as she stepped out from behind the changing screen.

"You look...I...you will drive them mad." Kayla said in shock as she looked over Orophina. "Give it a twirl!"

Orophina spun around in a circle, causing the red, gold, and orange strips of fabric that made up the skirt to whirl about her like a fire-storm. "I wore more than this on the night I created my child!" she groaned as she placed an arm over her chest.

"It is hard to believe that you have had a child." Haifa said as she looked on Orophina's perfectly flat stomach. "Do you need me to show you the dance again?"

"No, I think I shall be able to remember it all." Orophina said as she adjusted her top. "This is an undergarment, not clothing!"

"You look like dragon fire." Haifa said, as she placed a small, beaded veil into Orophina's nervous hands.

Thorin stood in the stables speaking quietly with his long time friend, Gimur after stabling his black pony.

"Well met, friend." he said, shaking Gimur's hand. "You'll be able to tend to Tunin, won't you? I can see that stallion back there."

"The stallion misses his rider. Yarhan is a good horse." Gimur said.

"When did you last see her, Gimur?" Thorin asked.

"She had ale with my family and I about three days ago, highness." he said. "I then took her to the market...she has provided my family with enough food and coin for an entire year. She is truly a great lady."

Thorin smiled, "That sounds like her." he said, "I thank you for tending to Tunin. I must go to her now."

Thorin walked with exceptional speed towards Lupanar's. The path was familiar to him, having traveled it many times before. As he stood outside of the entrance, he could hear the happy sound of music, merry conversation, and cheering. He knew by the sound of the songhouse, that the daughter must have returned or Kayla was debuting a new dancer this night. Thorin entered the busy tavern and saw a sight unlike any other he had seen. In the center of the floor was a female with hair as dark as the night sky, dressed in the colors of a flame. He stood upon a wooden chair so that he may see her better. He could not tear his eyes from her as she twisted, bent, and twirled around the cheering crowd. Much to his disappointment, her face was veiled. She ended her dance by falling into the arms of a human man, as she leaned into him and placed her arms about his neck, Thorin's eyes met hers._ 'Violet!' he thought. _

"Stop!" Thorin shouted, as he stepped through a shower of golden coins.

None paid him any mind, especially Orophina and the man she was sharing a quiet laugh with. Thorin walked quickly towards them, pushing many out of his way as he walked. " Get your hands off of her." he said.

The man waved him off as he said, "Silence dwarf. I mean to get my coins worth tonight." The man then pressed his face into her neck, and smiled at his luck.

Rage filling him, Thorin reached out his hand and tore from her face the veil, finally revealing her face to him.

"Get your filthy blacksmith hands off of her!" the man said, pushing Thorin away with his free hand.

Thorin then took from his belt a silver dagger, and pointed it at the mans face. "Release her." he said, "Now."

"Perhaps this wench is happy right here on my lap, little man." the man said.

Thorin then roared with anger, drew back his fist and struck the man in the eye. "With me. Now." Thorin said, taking Orophina by the arm. "What room is yours?" he asked as he dragged her up the first three stairs.

"T-ttwelve." Orophina stammered.

Kayla, wishing to restore the cheerful atmosphere, called out, "Music!"

* * *

Thorin with a mighty kick of his boot, kicked open the door to Orophina's room. He slammed the door behind him with the same foot, and pushed Orophina towards her bed.

"A sweetsinger." he spat, pushing her down into the bed.

"I n-please.." she said, fear rising within her.

"Silence yourself." he said, removing his boots.

"Please...I am sorry...I was only trying to...oh-" she said, as she caught sight of Thorin removing his shirt. "Do you wish to rest?"

"You fool, you beautiful fool." he laughed, "Or am I the fool?"

Thorin then got into the bed beside Orophina and pulled her to him, and fixed his eyes upon her.

"You are not a fool." she said, shuddering as with one hand Thorin pushed up her sheer skirt, and removed her smalls.

"How many have you taken into this bed?" he asked as he placed his hand upon her sex.

Orophina sighed, "None, I swear."

Thorin moved up the bed and stared into her violet eyes. "You lie. I can smell their sweat upon your skin."

"I would never...we made a promise to each other." she said.

"You are mine." he said, kicking off his breeches. "Turn around."

"What?"

Frustrated with her general inexperience, Thorin grapsed her hips in his hands and turned her over onto her stomach. "Get up. On your hands and knees."

"Wh-" she said, fear in her voice. "I do not..."

Thorin then tore from her body the thin skirt from her wait, sending the golden beadwork scattering across the bed and onto the floor. "If you mean to dress and dance like a common whore, then by Durin I mean to take you like one." he whispered, as he ran his hand down her bare back.

"This is not the elven way." Orophina said breathlessly as she reached out towards Thorin, and attempted to push him away.

Thorin caught her wrist, "I am no elf." he whispered, as at last he entered her. "Orophina, at last."

As he continued to move within her, mindless of her resistance, her gasps of pain, she turned her head so that she may meet his eyes. As her violet eyes met his, his wish to shame and punish Orophina left him completely. "Oh no...I..." he said as he withdrew himself from her. He then lay beside her, disgust filling him. "What have I done?"

Orophina reached out to him, her hand trembling. "Please, come to me Thorin." she said. Thorin moved closer to her, and allowed her to take him into her arms. "I am sorry...I am a poor lover."

Thorin turned his face to hers and placed his finger on her lips, "No. I took you without ever hearing your consent,and without reagrd for your comfort or pleasure."

"My kind cannot be taken without our consent...it was not terrible." she said. "I simply wished to meet your eyes, for among my people it is believed that the soul resides within the eyes...and when our kind join bodies, our souls unite, it cannot be done without looking into your partners eyes. It seals the bo-"

Thorin silenced Orophina's nervous rambling by kissing her full on the mouth. He then rested his head on her shoulder, and smiled as her finger trailed along his bearded jawline. As he lay beside her he could not help but become full of desire once more. He wanted to take time, hours, perhaps days feeling every inch of her skin beneath his hands and lips. Thorin wanted to hear her cry out his name, begging for him to take her.

"Are you well?" Orophina asked, as she looked on Thorin's worried face.

Thorin smiled, "Yes, I...Orophina, I am sorry. I will not touch you again until we are wed."

Orophina smiled and placed her head on his bare chest, "Perhaps we should do that soon, then." she said as she yawned, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

So...what do you think of Thorin's treatment of Orophina? As always, thank you for reading. -M


	16. Manners

Author's Note:

Well, it's been a while! I'm so sorry about the delay. Got a bit wrapped up in another story. This chapter, nothing too important happens...just a bit more character development/interaction things. Now, before we plow on, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Manners

Thorin and Orophina were woken up early the next morning to the sound of knocking upon their door. "Get up. Get the door." Orophina said.

Thorin pulled her closer to him and said, "I will not. Whoever it is can wait."

"It is Haifa, highnesses. I have food and drink for you both." she called out from the behind the door.

"Go. Away." Thorin groaned.

Orophina rolled her eyes at Thorin as she wriggled out from his grasp, she rose from the bed and quickly dressed herself in her thin sleping gown. "I'm coming Haifa, a moment please." Orophina heard Thorin groan as he watched her walk towards the door and open it for Haifa.

"Hello." Haifa said with a wink. "I've got food here, and another dress for you to mend." Haifa looked around Orophina and to Thorin, who was now sitting up in the bed. "How was your night?"

Orophina's face reddened as she took the tray in her hands, " We shall speak later, friend." Orophina said as she shut the door. With the tray securely in her hands Orophina got back into the bed. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes," Thorin said, tearing the small loaf of bread in half.

"You have terrible table manners." Orophina said, the disgust clear in her tone.

"I am in bed, not at a table." he laughed.

"Yes, you lack manners in bed as well." Orophina said, frowning.

Thorin placed the tray onto the floor, "I said I was sorry!" he shouted. "Seeing you as you were, I could not control my anger, or my lust!"

Orophina shrugged her shoulders as she sipped at her cup of water, "I was just trying something new. To accuse me of seeling myself, that was low, ser."

"BY THE FIRE!" he bellowed, "How many times must I apologize!? I'll never touch you again! Does that satisfy you?! I'm sorry!"

Orophina cowered into the bed, "I know you are, Thorin. I apologize for over indulging in frivolity. It shall never happen again." she said, bowing her head.

"You have had precious little fun in your life, I understand. But, promise me one thing, will you?" he asked, taking her hand. "Promise me that you shall only dance for me."

Orophina's face reddened, and a smile crept over her face. "Very well."

"I don't know what your former husband was going on about, you are a fine dancer." Thorin laughed.

"Shouldn't you go back home? I am sure your father and grandfather shall be missing you." Orophina asked as she began to dress herself.

"I had planned on spending a few days here in Dale with you." he said.

"I will bore you. Seamstress work is quite dull."

"I'll lend a hand at the stables with Gimur then." Thorin said, pulling on his boots. "He knows of your true identity, you know."

Orophina laughed, "Oh, I know. He stabled the mounts of Thranduil and the Guard. He likely knew me by my eyes." Orophina said as she pulled back her hair.

Thorin moved closer to her, "Those eyes. I shall never tired of them."

"Go on, you do not want to be late." she said. "You have work to do."

Thorin laughed, and brought his lips to hers. "Perhaps I shall stay in this bed today."

Orophina pushed him away gently, "You promised that you would not touch me until we are wed."

Thorin smiled, and took her braid of courtship in his hand. "And you said that we should do that soon. I'll be holding you to that, you know."

"Yes, I know."

Thorin kissed her cheek, "Good. I'm off." he said as she rose from the bed, gathered his thigns and left the room.

As the door closed quietly behind him, Orophina said, "I hate that dwarf."

* * *

Thorin stood outside of the tiny, one room dwelling of Gimur, kocking quietly on the door.

"Highness!" Gimur exclaimed, opening the door and shaking his hand. "What can I help you with?"

A tiny voice from within the room said, "Mama! Look, it's the handsome dwarf prince!"

Thorin winked and smiled at the little girl, and then turned his attention back to Gimur. "I was wondering if you needed any help in the stables this day?" he asked.

"I always do, highness. It will be good for my son to have the day free from his duties. Boy needs to relax." he said. "I'm off, wife!"

"Do not work too hard, husband." Chalria said, closing the door behind her husband and the Prince.

As Thorin stood leaning against the wall of a well-used and dirty stall, Gimur tapped his shoulder with a rake. "Don't stand there daydreaming about the Queen all day."

"I'm sorry, friend." Thorin said as he placed the soiled hay into a barrell.

"Not that I am not grateful, but why are you here?" Gimur asked.

"I had gotten word that Orophina was working at Lupanar's. I had assumed the worst, of course." Thorin said.

"I never thought you to be a fool until this moment." Gimur laughed. "Spread that fresh straw out evenly, lad."

"I was quick to anger." Thorin said. "I could not bear the thought of others...of the being I intend to wed working as a sweetsinger."

* * *

Orophina knocked lightly on the door of Haifa's room, a mended dress in hand. "Haifa, I've finished your dress."

Haifa opened the door as she rubbed the sleep from out of her eyes. "Thank you," she said, "do you want to come in?"

Orophina smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do."

Haifa opened the door wider to allow Orophina entry, "I am sorry for the mess. It has been a busy time with the festival coming."

Orophina smiled at the young dwarf kindly, "I have seen worse." she said as she sat in the chair opposite of Haifa. She then spread out the mended dress over the table, "I have shortened the hem, so that it better suits your height. It was much too long for you."

Haifa examined the garment, "You do very good work, Orophina."

"Thank you, dear Lady." Orophina said, "How was the rest of your evening?"

"Well enough. Things slowed down after you-"

"After the Prince rescued the Queen, am I correct? Tell me, what have they said of it?" Orophina asked.

"Nothing of importance. They wonder if he put his bastard in your belly last night, that is all." Haifa said.

"Oh. I see. That would be quite the scandal."

"The Prince...was he kind to you?" Haifa asked.

"No. He was filled with anger." Orophina answered.

"Did he abuse you, my Lady? If he did, I shall...he shall answer to me for it."

Orophina held up her hand, "No. He did not. He and I, well...we-"

"Ah, so he did take you last night, yes?"

Orophina nodded. "I could not refuse him last night, Haifa. He has since sworn not to touch me until we wed. Is he always so...spirited whilst he..."

"Yes. Quite." Haifa said, recalling the many times that she had been with the Prince. "But in time he shall treat you gently, and with care. Do not worry, all know how he cares for you."

* * *

Gimur stood back and looked on all that he and Thorin had done that day, "Well done. This place has not been this clean in an Age, I'd wager." he laughed. "What shall you do tonight?"

"I'll be going back to her, I suppose." Thorin said, wiping the sweat from off of his brow.

"Going to ask her tonight?"

Thorin laughed, and threw the sweaty rag at Gimur, "No. I won't. I don't know. When did you ask your wife for her hand?"

"She asked me." Gimur laughed, "I can see her in the window, I had best go up for dinner. Thank you for helping me this day."

Gimur and Thorin then shook hands a final time, and each went their separate ways.

* * *

"Come in." Orophina said, as she placed the last of the food upon the table. Long had she labored in the kitchens with Kayla, cooking an evening meal for the returning Thorin.

"What is this?" Thorin asked, looking at all before him.

"I prepared dinner for us, I...thought you would like it." Orophina said, frowning, fearful of his disappointment.

"Come here." Thorin said. As she bent down towards him, he kissed her on her brow. "I never thought that I would come home from a hard days work, to a beautiful meal, and a beautiful woman. Thank you."

"I enjoyed cooking this day, Kayla is a most excellent cook. Perhaps she should work in the kitchens in Erebor." Orophina suggested.

"Aye, I can arrange that." Thorin said, pouring himself a mug of ale.

* * *

"Are you sure, ada? You truly want me to go there?" Legolas asked his father. He was not one to question the will of Thranduil, but since his return from Erebor, Thranduil had indeed not been himself.

"I am sure, Legolas. I shall not be far behind you. I need her back, you need her back, the Greenwood needs her back." Thranduil said as once again, he stared long at his bonding ring.

"I shall leave at first light, father."

Thranduil smiled and nodded once at his son, then turned back to stare at his painfully empty bed. "The Greenwood needs its Queen to return to her home."

* * *

A/N:

Dang it, Thranduil. Can't let her be, can you? What do you think Orophina will do/say when and if she meets with her son? Also, Thorin's anger...a problem? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	17. The Ending of a Courtship

**Author's Note:**

This chapter goes out to _Stardust63_. I've used her name, and most often her brain. I adore you, and thank you for all the help that you have given me. Before you read on, be sure to raise a glass and give thanks to the Professor.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Ending of a Courtship

Thorin was the first to rise the next morning, as was his new routine. This allowed him to stare over at the being beside him, and marvel in her beauty. "Orophina, you need to wake." he said, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Why?" she moaned. "I have nothing to do this day."

Thorin laughed, his affection for her growing. "Come now, you have a dress to mend. I had hoped to start looking for a home of our this day."

Orophina's eyes flew open, "A home of our own?" she asked.

"I refuse to begin our new life together in this place, my Lady." he said.

"You belong in the Mountain." she said, sitting up in the bed.

"Oh, we shall visit it from time to time, I am sure. But until my family learns to accept us, I refuse to call that place home. " he said, taking her hand in his.

"You mean to miss the wedding of your sister?" she asked.

Thorin shrugged, "They were married long ago. She and Apevan shall speak some words at a formal ceremony." he said, "I am surprised that she is not carrying a child yet, though. That, I shall not miss."

"Truly?"

"Yes. It is not uncommon for our kind to wait to speak their vows before others until the female has conceived a child."

"How strange." Orophina said, rising and putting on her robe.

"Do not worry, I shall not hold you to such a thing. "

"I am glad. Thranduil and I despite our near constant efforts could never create another child.. It is unlikely that I shall ever bear any child of yours."

Thorin frowned, and rose to stand behind her. Wrapping his arms about her middle he said, "Don't say that. We'll have many children. Little girls with your eyes, sons with my nose...they'll be beautiful."

"They shall never rule, Thorin." she said, "Your people shall not accept a half-elven heir."

"We'll mine that stone when we reach it, Orophina." he said.

"I cannot do this!" Orophina exclaimed, tossing her brush on the bed.

"I enjoy brushing your hair, let me-"

"No." she interrupted. "I...your people deserve a dwarven heir, and their King. I shall not be the one to end the Line of Durin."

"My House needs new blood. Dis married a being with half Human blood."

"Your people do not hate the race of Men. It is different."

Thorin sighed, and drained a cup of ale quickly. "If you are trying to get me to leave you, it shall not work."

"I am only trying to guide you to the best decision for your people. One of us should care for them, Thorin."

"I do care! If I was the only heir, I would have sent you back to the Greenwood with your...with him! My father has two other children." he shouted. "

"You are far too stubborn. You are love-blind." she said, "I'd wager that you do not truly care for me. You only persist with this folly because of the objections from your family. My being a fair faced elf is all that you care-"

Thorin raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. You've won. I shall trouble you no more. And mind you, when your husband murders you, I shall be the first to say _'I knew this would happen.' _" Thorin then took from his belt a small dagger. He drew it across his braid of courtship. He then placed the blade and his severed braid in the hand of Orophina. "I hereby end our courtship."

"I..."

"Remove yours." he commanded.

Orophina shook her head, "No. I will not."

Thorin bowed once to her and said, "Very well. I wish you the best. Live well, Orophina."

"Thank you. Give my regards to your family. Long may you reign under the Mmmountain." she said, returning his bow with one of her own.

As he made his way slowly to the door he turned to her and said, "You are a sad being, my Lady. One day, I hope you will learn to fight for those that you claim to love. I...I gave up everything for you."

"I gave up a son, a husband, and a crown." she hissed. "Leave."

* * *

Legolas stood above the trembling dwarf, his blade resting upon his neck. "Where is she, dwarf?"

Gimur shook his head, "I do not know! Ser, please! I have children!" he said, "I have not seen her in days, I swear it!"

"You know her."

"Yes! She has dined with my family. Please, let me go!"

"You will ask her to dine with you tomorrow evening." Legolas said, removing his blade from the neck of Gimur.

"I will, yes, I promise." Gimur said as he rose to his feet.

As the tall and slender elf-Prince began to walk away into the darkness that now covered Dale Gimur asked, "Who are you, young ser?"

Legolas stopped, and smirked, "I am her son."

* * *

Orophina lay in her bed, clinging to her blankets as a worried Haifa brushed out her hair. "My Lady, please. You must get up. There is work to do."

"I do not care anymore, Haifa. I have no desire to mend clothing today."

"He'll come back my Lady, he loves you."

"I do not think that he will ever return." she said, "He...he must be the King. He will never return."

Haifa stroked her soft, black hair and said, "And you, you must his Queen. Please, at least eat something."

Orophina smiled over at her friend and nodded, "Very well." Orophina then rose from the bed and stood before a small table.  
Haifa watched Orophina as she poured herself a glass of morning ale, even though at times she hated her, she could not help but admire her grace and beauty. As Orophina sipped at her mug of ale, there was a knock upon the door. "Haifa, could you?"

Haifa nodded, and opened the door to her employer, Kayla. "What is it?" she asked.

"Watch your tone, girl." Kayla said, "I have a letter here for the Lady."

Orophina walked quickly towards Kayla, hoping that the folded parchment was a message from Thorin. However, her face fell as she opened the parchment and read the message within.

_'My Lady,_

_Please come and dine with us this evening. The children shall be out of the home._

_-Chalria.'_

"Are you going to go, my Lady?" Kayla asked.

"No." she answered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Kayla then sat beside her and said, "If you do not leave this room, I shall toss you out into the street myself."

Orophina's eyes widened, "I doubt that you would be able to move me." she laughed.

"My husband, Sandoar once thought the same thing. If I was able to toss his giant arse out, I am sure I can make easy work of you."

"You have a husband?" Orophina asked, forgetting her own heartbreak for the first time in many hours.

Kayla shrugged her shoulders, "Aye. Driven mad from years of over drink. It has been twenty years since last I saw him. I'd wager all the gold in Erebor that he off digging holes for a living."

Orophina felt sadness for Kayla and then much shame for having Thorin away, "He was of a different race?" she asked.

Kayla's face nearly split from the size of her smile, "He was of the race of Men. A solider. He suffered an injury to his face during a training exercise, it turned him to drink...he was never the same again. But enough of my sad love story, are you going to Gimur's or not?" she asked.

"Yes, I shall go."

"Good, good." Kayla said, patting the hand of Orophina gently. "One last thing...do not let your differences keep you and the dwarf-Prince apart. Do not give up hope."

Orophina felt herself smile, and her heart heal as she watched Kayla and Haifa exit her room. She then dressed herself quickly in a freshly washed gown. As she walked through the crowded tavern she waved at her friends, happy to have finally found some small piece of the happiness she once knew.

* * *

Orophina walked through the streets of Dale towards the house of Gimur with a strange smile about her face. She knew that Kayla was correct, she needed to leave her room and feel the fresh night air upon her face.

Legolas followed his mother in darkness and silence for ten minutes. As she walked up the small, narrow, wooden staircase that led to the home of Gimur all parts of him cried out to her. He wanted to call out, _"Mama! I'm here..." _Legolas loved his mother above all things. For three hours he waited inside of the stables, waiting for her to re-appear. Finally, as he looked up towards the sound of a door opening, he saw his mother embracing the form of a small dwarven female. As she walked by him, he heard her humming a familiar tune. He drew his hood over his face and followed her through the town. Then, as she was about to round the last corner, in a movement quicker than a blink of the eye he took hold of her by her shoulders, and placed his hand over her mouth. He dragged her along with him for five minutes, before they reached the more affluent side of Dale.

"If I remove my hand, will you stay quiet?" he asked.

Orophina nodded, and as Legolas removed his hand from her mouth her hand took his. "My child." she whispered.

"Follow me." he said, walking quickly behind the inn. "Through this door."

They entered the inn through a back entrance that led into the now deserted kitchens. "This way." he said, gesturing to a well hidden stone door towards an oven. They then made their way up a long, winding, narrow staircase. As she reached the top, Legolas reached out before her and opened another small door.  
Orophina walked nervously into the darkened room, and jumped as Legolas shut the door behind him. Orophina turned towards the sound, and held out her arms to her beloved son.  
Legolas accepted her embrace, and whispered words of love in her ear. "My mother. I...I have missed you. My mama."

In the corner, a lantern was lit. Orophina turned around quickly, and felt her eyes widen with shock.

"Have you no hug for me, wife?" Thranduil asked, as his hood fell from his face.

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Thorin will stay gone? What do you think Thranduil has in store for her? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	18. A Bond Renewed

Author's Note:

Another update? So soon? Well, I have unlimited free time over the next day or two...so, I figured that I'd spend that time updating! As always my thanks goes out to all of you fine people who take the time to read my scribblings. I appreciate each and every one of you. Before you read on, be sure to raise a glass to the Professor.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: A Bond Renewed.

"Thranduil." Orophina said, as she took to her knees before him.

"Rise, wife." he said, rising from his seat. "You may leave us for now, Legolas. You did well."

"As you command, father." Legolas said, "Mother."

"Why have you come here, Majesty?" Orophina asked as she watched her son leave the room.

Thranduil walked slowly towards his wife and fixed his cerulean eyes upon her eyes of violet. "I came here because I missed you, because the Greenwood misses you. It...has become sick, Orophina. Our beloved Wood."

Orophina ignored the news of the spreading sickness in the Wood, "_You_ missed me." she said.

"More than I thought I would." Thranduil said, taking her hand in his. "Ah, you still wear your ring. That pleases me, my heart."

"Of course I do. I often look at it and remember of youth." she said as she removed her cloak.

"Here." Thranduil said holding out his hand, "Let me take that for you." Thranduil took her cloak in his hands and brought it to his face as he began to fold it. "I have missed your scent."

"Thank you."

"Will you take a glass of wine with me?" he asked.

Orophina nodded, "Why am I here, Thranduil?" she asked.

"I shall tell you the truth." Thranduil said, handing her a glass of wine. "I wish to win your heart once more, and return you to your throne."

"Thranduil, please. Those days are done. I can no longer be your Queen. Too much ahs happened between us."

Thranduil set his glass down on the table and knelt before Orophina, a thing he had not done since the night he asked her for her hand in marriage. "You loved me once. I only ask for the chance to earn that love once more." he said, taking her hand in his. "Please, let me try."

Upon seeing the depth of feeling that dwell in the eyes of Thranduil, Orophina knew that she could not deny him. "Very well." she said, placing her hand on his cheek. "Very well."

Thranduil smiled, and rose. "May I embrace you?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, as she stood before him. Thranduil nervously held out his arms to his Queen, and felt tears threatening to fall as she walked into his embrace. "My beautiful friend. My love."

"My Thranduil." she whispered, feeling as she did in the days of their youth.

"Orophina. May we rest? I am quite tired." he asked, as they broke apart.

Orophina nodded, "Of course. Rest well, your Majesty."

"Please, rest with me." he said, gesturing to the bed.

"Very well."

Orophina removed her slippers, and was the first to get into the bed. She smiled as she felt Thranduil get into the bed beside her. "I have missed this the most." he said, taking her gently in his arms. "And this." He then ghosted his lips over hers, and there they found their rests, their mouths gently resting against each others.

* * *

"Thorin! What happened?!" Dis said as she walked with fear into the destroyed room of her brother. "Where is your braid!?"

"On the floor of that witch's room." he said, draining his tenth mug of ale.

Dis walked towards her brother, and helped him back into his armchair. "What happened?" she asked.

"She refused me. I was willing to give up everything, and she refused me. She wants a dwarven heir for this Kingdom. We have Frerin for that!" he said, his tears finally breaking free from his eyes.

"She sacrificed her love for you, for your birthright."

"I do not want the throne. I never have. I want her. I want our children. I only went to Dale to ask her for her hand, I had planned on taking her as my wife before I returned."

Dis filled with sympathy and love for her brother knelt beside his chair and took his hand, "What shall you do now, brother?" she asked.

"I shall one day be a King. Without my Queen." he said.

Dis shook her head, "No. I will not. I want a sister. You shall go back to Dale and not come home unless she is to come with you."

"I-"

Dis then threw his long fur-lined coat at Thorin and shouted, "I said go!"

"No!"

"Thorin, if you do not go you shall never hear my child call you Uncle."

"Dis, truly?" Thorin said.

"Yes. Now, go." she said.

"Dis, I have only just returned. Please let me rest at home for a little while. I need time to think." Thorin said.

"Oh, very well." Dis sighed, "and not a word of this to anyone." she said, placing a hand upon her belly.

Thorin rose from hs chair and stood before his sister and held out his hand, "May I?"

Dis nodded and took the hand of her brother and placed it on her growing belly. "He is strong."

"Hello, little child. I am your Uncle, Thorin. Try not to cause your mother too much trouble." he said, "Give my congratulations to Apevan."

Dis smiled, "I shall. Bring her back here before the formal ceremony, please."

Thorin rolled his eyes, "Yes, sister."

* * *

Orophina lay on the bed, happily exhausted after a long day of walking around Dale hooded and cloaked, with Thranduil and her son. "What an exciting day."

"Indeed it was." Thranduil said removing his cloak. "Never have I seen so many races gathered in one city before."

"I am glad to have ventured beyond the borders of our homeland." Legolas said.

"It pleases me that you have enjoyed this day, my son." Orophina said, gently patting his hand.

Legolas smiled down at his mother, with eyes filled with love and adoration. "I have always enjoyed spending my days with you, mother."

"Legolas, enough. You are not a child." Thranduil said, his cerulean eyes narrowing.

"I am sorry father." Legolas said, bowing.

"You may leave us." Thranduil said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Legolas bowed, and gave his mother a parting look of love before he exited the room.

"I wish that you would let him stay, Thranduil. I have missed him." Orophina said as she searched for her newly purchased night-dress.

"I would rather he did as well, my Queen. But I can treat him as a child no longer." he said, removing his long coat. "You do not need that this night."

"There is a chill in the air. " Orophina said.

Thranduil placed himself upon the bed and smiled over at Orophina, "I shall keep you warm this night."

"I...Thr-"

"Be quiet, my love." he interrupted, "Come to me."

Much to her surprise, Orophina felt her legs begin to carry her towards the bed. She slid into the bed beside him, and as he extinguished the lantern on the beside table, placed his arm over her. "So beautiful." he whispered, moving her black hair aside. "I love you." he said, kissing her neck.

"Thranduil, please. We cannot." she said.

"I believe that we can, and shall my Queen." he laughed, his hand now resting on her hip. "Do you consent?"

"I-"

Thranduil then turned her on her back gently and rested his hand on the flesh above her sex. "Please, let me love you." he said, as his hand slowly drifted downwards. Thranduil's grin widened and his eyes darkened with desire as Orophina took a hold of his hand, and placed it upon her center.

"Please, take me Thranduil. Please." she moaned as she writhed beneath his touch.

As Thranduil removed the rest of his clothing all he could think of was, "Tonight, a bond is renewed."

* * *

A/N:

Sometimes, I truly hate her. But, can you truly fault her for her actions? I don't know...  
As always, thanks for reading! -M


End file.
